Hermione's Time Travel
by BeckyBoo12221
Summary: Hermione and Ron fight, When Hermione has an accident she is thrown back in time, watch how she copes being thrown back to the Marauders era and falling in love, Will she return home or have to stay? Sirius/Hermione tiny bit Harry/Ginny.
1. Chapter 1 The Accident

Disclaimer: In fifty years I will be 63, I still will NOT own Harry Potter then, J K Rowling does, I am Making NO profit.

This is a Hermione and Sirius story, this is my first time travel story and second Fan fiction so NO flames,

Now On with the story…

Hermione's Time Travel

Chapter 1 (The Accident)

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, it was their seventh year, Last years seventh years were asked to come back to have a proper education after Voldemorts death.

Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess, whilst Ginny was watching carefully, Hermione on the other hand was studying for N.E.W.T's, Suddenly Hermione slammed the book she was reading shut with a Snap and turned to Ron, She had had enough of him playing Wizards chess,

"Ronald, do you actually study? Because if you don't then how are you going to pass N.E.W.T's, Harry and Ginny do they study at Lunch EVERY day, but I have NEVER seen you read an Educational Book" she said looking at him hard, Ron slowly turned to Hermione

"Hermione, I do study I just do it different from you so there is no need to get your wand in a knot I-" he said slowly, but Hermione cut him off.

"Ron, I'm sorry but it is a bit hard to believe that you actually study with all the simple things me and Harry has to tell you" Harry stood up and looked between the two,

"Hermione DON'T bring me in to this please" he said and walked out the portrait hole with Ginny following,

"Hermione, I DO STUDY SO WILL YOU DROP IT" Ron yelled, stood up and stormed up the boys stair case.

Hermione got up and Ran out the Portrait hole and to the top of the seventh floor stair case where she stopped for breath, clutching her chest she felt her time turner McGonagall gave her for her N.E.W.T Lessons, Once again Hermione had taken an above average amount of lessons.

She started to go a little light headed then the next thing she knew she was on the floor at the bottom of the stair case surrounded by the sands of time, suddenly the sands started floating round her and Hermione felt like she was being pulled backwards, then Passed out.


	2. Chapter 2 The Rescue

Hello, I would first off like to say a BIG thank you to my three reviewers and alerters you are my first even on my other story, so Thank you too…

WhiteTigerXOXO , thank you and it is very hard to write it,

Firesspawn, thank you for saying it was a good beginning, it means a lot,

LillieCalliePotter, Thank you for adding me to your alerts even though you didn't Review, I still thank you,

And to my Anonyms Reviewer, I think you review confused me the most so if you would send me a message explaining it or another review, that's fine, so Thanks.

Right that's to my entire reviewers for the First Chapter lets see how many I can get for this chapter, Fist off...

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter If I did I would go to a better school or would be home schooled, Sorry had to do that I bet you don't want your writer in Jail,

Anyway On With the Story…

Chapter 2 (The Rescue)

September 2nd 1977

The Three boys were walking up the sixth floor stair case. When they got to the top, there was a flash of light and they heard a Whooshing sound then a girl rolled down the stairs. She landed in front of the boys, who were shocked stiff. The Boy with Sandy- Brown Hair and Stormy grey eyes was the first one to notice that she wasn't moving; he crouched down next to her and checked her pulse.

"_Good, She's Alive" _he thought to him self then he stood up and turned to the two other people.

"Peter, go get Dumbledore" he instructed to a small boy with black beady eyes, dark brown hair and a large nose. The Boy nodded and ran off. The First boy ran turned to the other boy with longer hair than a normal boy in a black brown colour and Blue eyes and said

"Go Get James", he nodded and ran up the stair case with his wand out Just in case.

The boy knelt down on the floor next to the girl, he gently went over her arms and legs checking for broken bones.

"_Sprained ankle and broken wrist" _he thought, he pulled his Gryffindor robes off and placed them over her to keep her warm. He stood up and waited for his friend to return with Dumbledore.

Soon enough Dumbledore showed up with Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey and Peter.

Dumbledore came up to the Boy, (I bet you've guessed who he is but still my story)

"What happened?" The boy looked down at the beautiful girl who was being examined by Madame Pomfrey, He sighed.

"She has a Broken Wrist, along with a sprained Ankle" he said. All the adults turned to look at him, he put his hands up "I checked to see if she was breathing and checked for broken bones"

Dumbledore nodded

"Very Good Remus, 50 points for taking the right course of action and Mr Pettigrew 50 points for alerting a member of staff" he turned to Madame Pomfrey who had conjured up a stretcher and was now moving her on to it.

"Mr Pettigrew Would you kindly go and get Mr Black and Mr Potter, Mr Lupin you will accompany us to the hospital wing, oh and Mr Pettigrew bring them to the hospital wing" Professor Dumbledore called after Peter as he ran off. Remus slowly and silently followed the two teachers and Medi-Witch to the Hospital wing, wondering who the girl was and what had happened to her.

**Hey, everyone again so to the people who do review thank you, To my last Reviewers come and Review again and new ones REVIEW, I like writing this,**

**Bye,**

**Becky:) **

**P.S GOD this Chapter Is SHORT, Oh well it is not crucial but Needed.**


	3. Chapter 3 First Meetings

Hello, Two In one day Not a record but good Am I right so the will be no time for reviews, oh well, so

Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns Harry Potter NOT me, so don't Sue you Idiots.

Anyway On With the Story…

Chapter Three (First Meetings)

(We are now in the past ok, just to make sure you know)

Hermione woke up with a headache, but she heard voices so she pretended to be asleep

"Who is She?" She heard one male voice ask. "Were did she come from?" he asked again.

"Prongs, we found her at the bottom of the seventh floor stair case" said another voice said annoyed.

"Yeah, she was covered in this sand or dust with a broken necklace round her, a broken wrist and Sprained ankle" Another voice said

Hermione sat up and opened her eyes to see the boy with their backs to her.

"You Know It's rude to talk about someone behind their back" she said starring at the boys. The boys turned round, one of them was grinning, The other two looking worried.

"You Know it's rude to listen to other people's Conversations" Said the grinning Sirius.

Then he took her right hand (Left is Broken) and kissed it lightly.

"Sirius Black and these two are my best friends James Potter and Remus Lupin, James is the one with glasses and remus is the one with his head in the books and ME, I'm the one who can Charm Anyone"

A small cough was heard

"Oh yeah, and the other one is Peter Pettigrew He is short and ALWAYS nerves" Hermione smiled and the three and forced one at Peter.

"Hello, My name's-" She was cut off by Dumbledore coming and walking up to her bed.

"Hello boys, being as it is rather late and the first day of lessons tomorrow, Along with I need to talk to guest, I think you should go back to Gryffindor tower, Don't you" he said his blue eyes twinkling, the four boys nodded and walked half way to the door until Sirius turned round on his heals and strode to Hermione's bed took her hand again and kissed it,

"Goodbye, Fair lady, we shall meet again" Hermione blushed but nodded

"I dare say Mr Black We Will Goodbye" she said, Sirius Kissed her hand again, nodded to the Headmaster and walked back to his friends who were gob smacked their mouths hanging open. Thinking about the sweet girl with beautiful chocolate eyes, light brown hair, soft hands ad smelt like Parchment and Mint.

He caught them up and hit the tallest on the back

"James, I can see what draws you to Evans" and carried on walking to the portrait hole, James stopped dead and Remus smiled

"It appears that Padfoot has found "The Girl", eh Prongs" he said nudging James

Hermione was sitting on the edge of her bed opposite Dumbledore who was on the other bed.

"Miss I must ask what is your name and how did you get here?" he asked smiling kindly.

"Oh, of course Sir, Well I don't know were to start" she said, Dumbledore nodded and chuckled.

"I find the Beginning the best place to start" Hermione nodded

"Right well I'm from the Future My name is Hermione Granger, I'm a Seventh year Muggle-Born, Head-Girl, Gryffindor and I got here By passing out at the top of the seventh floor stair case and smashing my time turner I had for my Extra lessons, which then cause me to be thrown back in time"

"Well, Miss Granger that is quite a story, don't worry I do Belive you but you'll need a cover you must know some people from this time on the future" he said , She nodded again.

"Well you could be my Grand-Daughter, You were Home schooled but due to your mother and father being killed in a death-eater attack, you came to stay and learn here, with your grand-father or such" Hermione Smiled.

"Sir I would be Hounored to be Your Grand-Daughter" Dumbledore smiled as well.

"No Sir, you are to call me grand-Father or something like that , now my dear I shall let you sleep, you may explore the castle tomorrow, but Come to my office at about four we shall have to sort you at dinner, Good Night Dear" Hermione nodded as she got back in to bed.

"Good Night, Grandpa" he smile and patted her on the sholder before leeving, Hermione fell asleep woundering what would happen tomorrow…

**Hey, everyone thank for reading IF you did, so since you read it Review now, thanks if you do if not, Oh well your choice,**

**Bye,**

**-Becky:)**

**P.S: I think this is the longest chapter so Far GO ME YEAH, **


	4. Chapter 4 Sorting

Hey, I would like to thank the people who added me to their alerts, it really made my day I'm having a bit of writers block at the moment so I'm taking longer than usual, right the NEW people who add me to the alerts are:

R0CK3R G1RL

Cattygirl1314

Akari Kuran

DR. Meredith .Shepherd (Sorry had to add spaces it kept getting rid of "Dr. Meredith")

Littlebo

AthenaAsh13

Thank you, to you all and to Firesspawn and Cattygirl1314 for actually reviewing, I love all my fans, keep reading,

**Anyway On With the Story…**

**Chapter 4 (Sorting)**

Hermione woke again with the felling of eyes on her. She turned to see two reasonably tall people in black robes; they were talking in hushed tones at the end of the bed. Hermione turned her head and was met with bright blue eyes looking at her curiously.

"Hey, Guys she's up" he called, Hermione realised who it was, It was Sirius Black and the other Marauders.

"Hello again Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Lupin, Now if you don't mind I would like to get dressed, I will introduce my self once I'm done, so could you please wait the other side of the curtain" The three boys walked away from the bed and shut the curtain.

Ten minutes later Hermione came out in some long boot cut jeans in dark blue, Black ankle boots under them, grey Gipsy top and a long sleeved teal cardigan. Her hair parting was on her left so her fringe was slightly over her right eye and her hair was down. Sirius' Jaw dropped at the girl, James and Remus was just standing shocked at how beautiful she really was. Hermione smiled.

"Hello, First off I would like to thank you for finding me and I'm sorry if I startled you, Second of all My name is Hermione, Hermione Dumbledore, I'm Albus Dumbledore's Grand-Daughter" The three boys stood shocked even more at this news. All of a sudden James' face lit up.

"Merlin does that mean we saved Dumbledore's grand-Daughter" Hermione laughed and nodded.

"So what house are you in?" Sirius asked taking her arm and leading her out of the hospital wing.

"Haven't Been put in one yet, That's going to happen tonight at dinner, anyway My grandpa, told me about some trouble makers called the Marauders, Do you think I could meet them?" she said Strait faced. The boys looked worried.

"Why do you want to meet them?" Remus asked,

"I want to talk to them about their pranks; I want to tell them something on my mind"

"Sorry Love can't" Sirius said, Hermione pouted.

"Why?" she asked

"Cause, your holding one's arm" he said quietly waiting for the shouting, Instead came this

"WHAT, you're the Marauders, I think you guys are brilliant" she yelled pulling them in to a hug each, the Boys were startled, "I think you guys are genius', my best friend said your annoying but I disagree so I hexed her"  
James looked taken aback as did Remus, Sirius was just laughing.

"You hexed your best friend for us" He said in disbelief.

"Yeah but It was funny she was purple for a day, And her Boy friend got mad at me for hexing her but He is my other best friend so it was just so funny to me" she said laughing at the memory, all three boys nodded.

"So what's your favourite subject?" Remus asked, Hermione laughed.

"Easy Transfiguration and DADA, I was taught by the best"

"Who?" Peter asked stupidly frowning; the other three rolled their eyes

"My grand-Father is Dumbledore, who is also ex-transfiguration teacher and he beat Grindlewand"

"Sorry 'bout him, anyway we must be leaving you, we have some pressing issues to attended to" Sirius said. Remus put his hands of Sirius' sholder and pulled him back.

"In other words we have to get to class" James grinned and waved

"See you, later Hermione"

"Bye Hermione" Remus said smiling

"Fair well milady" Sirius said Dramatically, Kissing her hand, she blushed again.

"Bye Boys, See you at dinner" she said.

* * *

Hermione spent her day finding books on Time Travel and taking them down by the lake under her favourite tree, sitting and reading. When it was three forty-five, she packed the books away and walked back to the castle. There were a few students around who looked at her out of curiosity. She was walking along the Transfiguration corridor when she bumped into someone and dropped all her books she was carrying.

"Sorr-", she looked up to come face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

"Watch were your going and Mind your superiors" he said sneering at her. She was about to make a come back when she saw dark auburn hair next to her.

"Malfoy, five points from Slytherin for being Rude" the girl said

"Fine, Mudblood, but watch out we don't want anything bad to happen to you do we"

"Hey, what did she do to you, leave her alone" Hermione yelled stepping forwards

"Oh, look Evans got your self a friend have we" another boy sneered, he had Greasy black hair and a hooked nose the boy was clearly Severus Snape. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, STUPIFY" she yelled at the Slytherins who were blasted back and knocked out, Hermione was slipping her wand away as the girl came over.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl Gryffindor" She said Holding her hand out. Hermione took it smiling.

"Hello, I'm Hermione, Hermione Dumbledore" Lily's eyes widened for a second.

"Really cool, so your Dumbledore's Daughter" she said. Hermione shook her head.

"No, Grand-Daughter, actually I was on my way to see him before are- um, Little encounter"

"Oh- that's OK, I'll take you" Hermione nodded and the two girls went to the Gargoyle before Dumbledore's study.

"Chocolate Frogs"

"Liquorice Wand"

"Bertibots Every flavoured Beans"

"Sugar Quill" Hermione said and the Gargoyle moved.

"Bye, Hermione, I have the feast to go to, I'll save you a seat ok" Lily said, Hermione nodded

"See ya soon, Lils"

Hermione turned and ran up the stair case; she knocked on the door gently and heard a faint.

"Come In"

She walked in and saw Dumbledore at his desk he looked up from the piece of parchment and smiled at her.

"I Presume you have a good reason why you're late" he asked standing up.

"Yes, I ran into a little trouble on the way"

"Well as long as you're here now" he picked up the sorting hat, "I think it is time we go" he said offering his arm to her and opening the door. Hermione nodded feeling slightly nervous whilst taking the old mans arm.

"Yes Grandpa"

The two walked down to the great hall, when they entered what was the noise of students and teachers went silent. Everyone turned to look at Dumbledore and the Mysterious girl. Hermione and Dumbledore walked to the front of the head table, where Dumbledore placed the stool and the sorting hat on top.

"Hello Everyone, I would like you to please meet my Grand-Daughter Hermione Dumbledore, dome of you may have seen her round the castle today, due to the fact that she arrived last night and I said she could look round the castle today. So with out further a due, lets sort her" Dumbledore motioned for Hermione to sit, she did and the hat was placed on her head.

"Ah, Miss Granger I know were to put you. We must keep up your cover right, you shall go in..."

"GRYFFINDOR", the hall broke out into applause even a couple of Slytherins. Hermione smiled and stood up pretending to look around when james and Sirius waved her over, She walked over and Smiled

"Hi guys can I sit here?" the two boys nodded and moved apart and motioned for her to sit between them. "Thanks" she said sitting and pulling food onto her plate, a few people were watching her. Sirius noticed and stood up on the bench.

"OI, you lot quit starring and GET ON WITH YOUR FOOD" he yelled everyone quickly turned round. Sirius glared and sat down.

Later on when most people had left with only Lily, The Marauders and A few others left Hermione turned to Sirius.

"Thanks Sirius, it was getting annoying with all those people watching me, Anyway I'm tired anyone going to show me to the dorm then" she asked the five, Lily stood and Smiled.

"I will, the boys can't go up the girl's staircase"

The two girls walked out chatting about class, the boy's conversation changed from quidditch to about Hermione.

"Watch it we could lose Hermione to Lily, if we're not careful" Sirius said, James turned to look at him.

"What?" Remus nodded

"He's right, Hermione likes school, but she likes adventure so she is like us and Lily"

"Your right" James sighed, nodding his head.

"Well I for one are not letting her go" Sirius said determined.

* * *

**Hey, Everyone please Review I'm stuck for Ideas now so feel free to put them in a message or Review, thanks for reading so far if anyone it there,**

**Bye,**

**-Becky**


	5. Chapter 5 Potions and A Invitation

Disclaimer: I am sticking to the same story as the last time, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.

Also I would like to thank:

May May 15

Livin-in-a-cardboard-box

AliceMary Whitlock Cullen-Hale

HPGirl12221

Neela4232,

Reina13 for adding this story to your story alert thank you to the last three who reviewed!

**Anyway On With the Sorry…**

**Chapter 5 (Potions and A Invitation)**

When Hermione walked into the great hall the next morning for breakfast the four boys and Lily were discussing something as she walked over she heard

"No Sirius I don't know who it is" Lily whispered annoyed

"Shhh, she's coming" Remus whispered as he saw her coming

"What?" Hermione asked sitting down at the table looking confused.

"Nothing" James muttered, but Sirius interrupted him

"Who's Harry?" he asked quickly with a hint of Jealousy in his voice. Hermione looked up shocked but quickly composed herself.

"No one, why do you ask?" she countered just as quick.

"Because last night you were sweating and panting, then you shot up in your bed yelling Harry, I had to give you a calming potion to get you to sleep again" Lily said concerned. Everyone turned to look at Hermione.

"Yeah, so who's Harry?" Sirius asked again. Hermione Hesitated.

"Harry is my best friend and I won't be seeing him in a long time, but we've seen some terrifying things, so I have nightmares about it" she said tears forming in her eyes. Lily put her arms round Hermione's shoulders as Hermione started to cry, the four boys instantly felt guilty.

"Ah, Hermione were sorry we pushed you to talk about him, we'll try not to bring it up again, ok" James said putting a hand on her shoulder. Hermione smiled sadly and nodded.

"You remind me of him" she said looking at him and Missing Harry more. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go see my Grandpa" Hermione got up and walked out the great hall.

"She must really miss him, huh?" Remus said his eyes following her walk out.

"Yeah" Sirius huffed; James noticed his friend's expression

"Padfoot are you jealous of this Harry" He asked with a glint in his eyes.

"No" Sirius answered a little too quickly.

"I think he is what do you think Moony" James said smugly, Remus looked between the two, and then nodded.

"Yes he does sound a little bit jealous, Sorry Pads" he said with a sympathetic look on his face.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS" Sirius yelled standing up, everyone in the hall turned to look at him because of his strange out burst.

"Fine Padfoot your not jealous just sit down" James said pulling Sirius back down on the bench. Lily looked at Sirius

"Sirius I understand why you like her but what I don't see is why you are so attached to her after knowing her what forty-eight hours" Lily said, Sirius shook his head and put it in his hands.

"I don't know, I feel as if I know her, I've never and I mean NEVER felt like this about a girl before, it's so strange" James smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Padfoot we'll help you won't we, Remus"

Remus was sitting with a blank look on his face.

"REMUS" James said loudly shaking his friend

"What sorry thinking" He said quickly. During their little exchange Sirius walked out the great hall.

"That's ok mate, but we have to think of a way to make Hermione go on a date with Sirius"

"Ok, we need to know more about her then" Remus said logically

"Fine we'll have to talk to her more a get to know her" James said

"No, Sirius needs is to talk to her more"

"Ohhhhhhhh, yeah sorry not thinking"

"Fine with me, come on lets go tell Padfoot" Remus said standing and walking out of the hall; with James right behind him.

* * *

Hermione was walking through the halls when she came across some muffled sounds. When she turned the corner she saw something that made her want to cry. In front of her was a Girl pinned to the wall by a boy who was kissing her passionately. That Boy was Sirius Black. Hermione was shocked stiff but before she knew it she had turned and ran away before the couple saw her. As she ran a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"_I'll go the long way" she thought._

What she didn't understand was why she felt so sad, Hurt, Betrayed, and … Heartbroken. It felt worse from when Lavender Kissed Ron.

"_Ron" she thought sadly "I'll probably never see him or Harry again, I'll never get to apologise to him for what I said"_ she stopped thinking when she bumped into a person with another one behind it.

"Hermione?" it asked, she looked up and saw the face of James Potter. She burst into tears and flung her arms round him and buried her head in his chest silently crying. James hesitated but put his arms round her.

"Shhh, Hermione me and Remus are here" he said and led her over to a bench in the corridor.

"Hermione what happened?" Remus asked concerned.

"I-I miss my friends, I miss my boyfriend, but I miss my Mum and Dad the most" she said still sobbing into James' school Jumper.

"Hermione we know that this may not be the best time but do you know were Sirius is we need to talk to him" James asked slowly. She nodded.

"You right it's not the best time to ask and yes I know were he is but your not going to get much out of him, He's got a girl pinned up a wall down the next corridor" she answered sadly, Remus and James shared a look.

"Sorry we asked" James tried to joke "So what happened to your parents then if you're here now and not when you were eleven?"

"My Parents were murder by Death Eaters so my grandpa said he would become my legal guardian till I was seventeen which is in a week, so I had to come here to stay and study, Simple really" she said wiping her eyes on her robes sleeve. It was true her parents were killed by death eaters and McGonagall said she would be her legal guardian for the remaining amount of time, so she stuck to the story…Basically.

"Sorry about your Parents" James said. Remus nodded in agreement. "Anyway on a happier note Sirius' birthday was last week, your two weeks apart mines in March and Remus' is in May, Peters is in August and the lovely Lily is In January" he said smiling "Just to let you know" he added quickly

"Thanks James you know how to make me feel better don't you" She said smiling slightly" and you Remus for listening, but back to the you saying sorry about my Parents, Don't be sorry pity their friends and family who can't let them go and move on, that's what I've done moved on that's what they would have wanted, sure I won't have my mum to talk to about girls stuff and IF I get married I won't have my dad walk me down the Isle, SO I'll have to coupe with it when it comes but until then I'm going to live my life to the best I can" Both boy just sat there looking at her, one minute she was sobbing in James' jumper the next she's ranting about death.

"OK… Hermione you know you can talk to me, Sirius, Remus and Lily about anything, we'll keep a secret" James said. Hermione nodded lifting her head of his jumper.

"Yeah I know, thanks and Sorry about your jumper" she said smiling weakly

"OK we need to go and see Sirius now so we'll see you in potions in about half an hour, Ok" he said standing up. Remus stood as well.

"Don't worry 'Mione we'll always look after you" he said smiling gently.

"Even through a werewolf attack?" she asked in good humour. Both boys tensed when she said this. She started to laugh looking at their faces

"It's ok, you don't have to I can handle any werewolf, me and Harry fought one when we were thirteen" she said grinning.

"Kay…Um…We need to go and see Sirius now" James said

"Yeah so which corridor did you say he was down?" Remus asked looking a little pale still.

"Left" she answered pointing to the left.

"Thanks see you later" James said and ran off down the corridor and skidded round the left corner.

"Bye Hermione, in potions you can sit next to me" Remus said putting his hand on her arm.

"Sure, bye" she said Remus nodded and ran after James but slowed up at he corner. "And Tell James to stop running" she called after him. She heard a "HA" from down the corridor as she slowly made her way down towards the dungeons.

* * *

Hermione walked into Potions to find it empty except from Professor Slughourn reading a potions book. He looked up from the book and smiled at Hermione.

"Ah you must be our new student and Albus' Grand-Daughter, Hermione it is lovely to meet you" he said shaking her hand vigorously.

"Thank you Sir, it's lovely to meet you too I can't wait to learn more with you teaching me" she said smiling at him genuinely. Just then students started filling in.

"Ah you might what to take your seat, Hermione" he said nodding at the free desk behind her. She nodded and sat down. Slughourn looked round the class and smiled.

"Right class, this year you will be taking you N.E.W.T's and I can say now most of you in this room will pass so far, So keep up the good work…" Just then the door burst open and in walked James and Remus Dragging Sirius.

"Sorry sir we couldn't find him, and when we did he refused to come so we dragged him here" Remus explained. At that moment Sirius was sitting on the floor with a very disgruntled look on his face. He turned to look around the class and saw a free seat next to Hermione and visibly brightened, he jumped of the ground and sprinted to the seat next to Hermione sat down and pulled out his books. Remus and James shared a look and rolled their eyes and sat down behind the two.

"Hey Hermione" He said grinning

"Hi Sirius" he replied in a deadpan tone.

"So this week end there is a Hogsmead trip and I wondered weather you would like me to show you round?" he asked hopeful. Hermione turned to look at him and she looked furious

"Sirius Black I have never met anyone as…" she yelled waving her hands around as in pulling the word out of thin air "Infuriating as YOU", he smiled

"You you've never met anyone like me before huh?" he asked with a cocky smirk on his face.

"No and I hope I never do Again" she said shutting her book hard and standing up. "Professor I need to go see my Grandpa, may I be excused?" she asked Slughourn flashing him a smile.

"Of course my dear just come back when you're done" he said nodding at her. She nodded

"Ok Sir" then she stuffed her book in her bag and ran out the room. Due to Sirius' partner leaving he had to work with James and Remus behind him.

"Hey Pads what did you say to Hermione to make her go off like that?" James asked curiously

"I asked her if she wanted me to show her round Hogsmead this weekend and the… well you heard her" Sirius moaned putting his head in his hands again.

Remus Groaned,

"Padfoot she saw you kissing Celia earlier today so she isn't going to go to Hogsmead with you now is she?" Remus said putting his palm to him head

"Oh, Celia said she saw someone but I didn't listen, what am I going to do?" she finished wailing, James opened him mouth to try and help.

"MR BLACK, quiet in the classroom please"

"We'll carry this on later" James whispered, the other two nodded.

The rest of the class went on fairly quiet till Hermione came back and sat next to Sirius. He was busy talking to the other two when she came in, Remus and James' faces turned slightly whiter as she sat down. James pointed over Sirius' shoulder, Sirius turned round nodded and grinned.

"Hi Hermione um, about earlier I wanted to say I'm sorry for making you mad" he said truthfully, Hermione turned to look him in the eyes.

"Sirius you don't strike me as the type of person who says sorry, but I do except it" she said smiling slightly.

"So, do you want me to show you round Hogsmead?" he asked, she sighed

"Sure" He grinned even harder "Only If I can bring Lily with me" she said rolling her eyes

"Deal, James is going to love this" he said

"What's James going to Love" James asked, he had obviously been listening to their conversation.

"That I'm not going to Hogsmead with you guys with out Lily with me" Hermione answered. James grinned and nodded

"Your right James does Love that idea" James said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Great, now back to learning" she said and turned to the bored.

* * *

"NO"

"Lily Please I really want to go to Hogsmead and I don't want to go with out you, but Sirius is going to show me round, Pleeeeeease Lily Pleeeeeease" Hermione begged.

"Hermione I will only go If Potter promises not to ask me out once while we are there" Lily said, giving in slightly. Hermione nodded.

"I'll ask him not to, Ok Now will you come with me" Hermione asked desperately, Lily shrugged.

"Fine, but if Potter asks me out once I'm coming strait back here, Hermione is that clear" she said pointing her finger at Hermione.

"Hey so you guys were saying in class" Sirius said plopping down on his bed

"Yeah so me and Moony came up with a plan for you to get Hermione" James said sitting on his bed,

"Right"

"Kay, So all you have to do if talk to her learn about her, favourite colour, food, animal that kind of stuff and tell her about your self, just talk to her" Remus concluded

"Fine, I shall talk to her more and use my Sirius charm to make her fall for me" Sirius said in a Mr. Smooth voice.

"NO, don't use the Sirius charm, JUST TALK TO HER" James yelled. Unlucky for tem the whole Gryffindor tower heard. Now all the Girls were wondering who the lucky girl was that had caught the attention of The Sirius Black.

Lily and Hermione heard and started laughing

"Sounds like Sirius is having Girl problems" Lily laughed

"Yeah I wonder who the girl is though, the one he has to JUST TALK TO HER is" she said imitating James.

"HaHaHa, you're so much more fun than all the other girls in our year there all clothes, makeup and Boys, well except from my friend Alice, she's in Hufflepuff and a Prefect" Lily said pound of her friend.

"_Oh, My God, Lily was just talking about Neville's mum"_ Hermione thought

"Cool I'd like to meet Alice"

"Yeah you can, just let me go see those Marauders to see who this girl is" Lily said slipping out the door as she neared the boy's dorm door she heard voices.

"Prongs, how and I going to get her if she thinks I'm two timing, because I'm not" Sirius moaned

"Sirius calm down, I'm sure Hermione will fall for you, even though you barely know each other" James said trying to cheer up his friend.

"_Wait a minute did James- I mean Potter say Hermione"_ Lily asked herself

"Well here goes anything" she mumbled to herself and she pushed the boy's door open. "You like Hermione" she yelled after the door shut behind her.

"Yes I do" Sirius muttered more to reassure himself thank the others.

"Oh Merlin, Hey Remus you said Hermione was crying earlier what happened before that?" Remus looked up,

"Um she said she ran in on Sirius Kissing Celia up a wall, but she said she was crying because of her friends- Ohhhh" he said then caught on.

"What" James asked. Remus walked over to him and whispered something in his ear.

"REALLY, this is great, tell him" James practically shouted and started dancing round the room.

"Is anyone going to tell me?" Sirius asked annoyed. Lily nodded and leant against the door.

"Yep, Hermione found you kissing Celia, right" He nodded "yeah so she ran off and Remus and Potter found her Crying and she said it was about her "family", again I'm right" all three boys nodded," If I know what she meant by family, Sirius she does actually like you" she finished, smiling happy at her conclusion. Sirius smiled like it was Christmas then jumped up and gave Lily a Big hug and a kiss on the cheek. She pushed him off,

"Get of me, I just told you the girl you like, May like you and you kiss me, you mad" she finished smiled and raised an eyebrow and walked out the door.

Strait back to her room to find Hermione on her bed looking at a picture, the picture was of her, Ron, Harry and Ginny just after Harry and Ginny got back together after the battle, but from being in this time Hermione charmed Harry to have brown hair and brown eyes and be slightly taller and bigger bones, now he looked nothing like Harry to everyone but her, she could sill see the Harry she knew.

"Hey, Mione' are they your friends?" Lily asked quietly, Hermione nodded

"Yeah, I'm on the right, Ron's middle right, then it's Harry middle left with Ginny in front of him"

"Ron and Ginny looks a lot alike are they twins?" Lily asked curiously

"No but the are brother and sister, and they did have five older brothers and two of them were twins" Hermione explained

"Did have five, why how many are there now?"

"Four, Fred one of the twins died in a battle against Voldemort, Harry and Ginny are dating, Ron and Harry are best friends and Believe me when Harry and Ginny started dating Ron would only glare at Harry, it was so cold round him, anyway Ron's my Boy- Ex-Boyfriend we used to be best friends he for we dated but we had to break it off when I came here, I miss them so much but I'll see them again one day" Hermione said sadly

"Don't worry I'm sure you will see them again soon, never mind I found out who the girl is Sirius likes" Lily said, bouncing with excitement

"Who"

"You"

* * *

**Hey everyone and thank you to ****reina13**** for giving me and Idea that should be in the next chapter or the one after that, anyway Review, This is th longest chapter I have ever writen it was NINE pages long NINE, round of apluase for me, thank you thank you.**

**Bye,**

**Becky**


	6. Chapter 6 Where's Hermione?

Hello, I would like to say thank you to,

**Reina13** for Reviewing, it means a lot to me and thank you as well to the new people who added me to their story alerts are…

**kk1999**, **Jamesluver4lyfe**, **Dorienn**, **HPObsessed2157**, **Kami060 **and** athleticgirl11.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I never will. It's so sad.

**Anyway On With the Story…**

**Chapter 6 (Where's Hermione?)**

Harry and Ron were fast a sleep, when their dormitory door flew open and a very worried Ginny Weasley ran in.

"GET UP, HERMIONE'S MISSING" she yelled, both boys shot up in their bed

"What?" Ron moaned, Harry was up and pulling on a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"I think Gin said Hermione was missing" he said sleepily, Ginny rolled her eyes,

"Yes I did you idiots, our best friend and girlfriend, is missing and Ron hasn't even got out of bed, now GET UP" she yelled even louder. Ron Jumped out of bed and grabbed some jeans and a clean shirt.

"Ok, so she isn't in her bed, she may have fallen a sleep in the library last night and might still be there" Harry said, trying to calm Ginny down. Ginny shook her head.

"No she isn't in the library I checked with Madame Prince weather or not Hermione was there last night and she said she wasn't" Ginny said still frantic.

"Ok, what do we do now?" Ron asked sitting down on his bed he had just made.

"Harry, Check the map" Ginny said, Harry nodded and walked over to his trunk and went through it and found the Marauders map,

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" Harry said then tapped the map with his wand. He opened the map out fully on his bed and looked it over; He frowned and shook his head.

"Um, she's not here" he said looking confused

"What, you're wrong, check again" Ron said looking extremely shocked. Harry looked over the map again and shook his head again.

"Sorry Ron, she's not on here and the map never lies" he said.

"Okay, then we go and talk to McGonagall and Dumbledore's portrait, they'll know what's going on" Ginny said pulling Ron up and pushing him to the door.

"Hang On" Harry yelled, grabbing a pair of trainers and running out the door behind them.

* * *

They found Professor McGonagall with Professor Slughourn in the great hall discussing something.

"Horace I don't know, but I think you could be right" McGonagall said thoughtfully.

"Minerva I really think that Miss Granger is Miss Dumbledore it would explain why they look so much alike" Slughourn said pressing the subject more. The three teenagers looked between the two Professors.

"Um, Professors are you talking about Hermione?" Harry asked lightly, they both nodded,

"Yes Harry we are" McGonagall said looking worried for once in her life.

"Well, we have looked everywhere and we can't find her" Ginny said looking worried as well.

"Yes, um, well it's possible that Hermione has been thrown back in time twenty years to be exact, back to 1977" McGonagall explained.

"WHAT" Ron wailed.

"Mr. Weasley, would you please refrain from shouting at me" McGonagall asked calmly

"Hermione is in 1977" Ginny said slowly.

"Yes Miss Weasley, Miss Granger is in 1977 and is being looked after by Professor Dumbledore, Lily Evan, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James Potter" Slughourn said cheerfully.

"You may want to go and talk to Mr. Lupin and Black about her time there" McGonagall suggested. **(A.N, in this story Sirius never died and neither did Remus, and sorry to all the Teddy lovers out there but He was never born and Remus never married Tonks, again my story and I'm sorry)**

"Ok, I'll floo Sirius and Remus and asked them to come" Harry said, putting an arm round Ginny's waist.

"Yeah we'll do that now" Ron said from behind him.

"Feel free to use the fire in my office, the password is Phoenix, now off you go" she said looking down her glasses at them.

* * *

"SIRIUS BLACK" Harry yelled as he threw the floo powder in the fire in McGonagall's office.

"Yep, Harry what do you want?" Sirius asked as his face appeared in the fire.

"We need to talk to you and Remus about something that may have happened whilst you were in Hogwarts"

"Oh Really?" He asked grinning slightly.

"Yes now get yours and Remus' buts over here now" Harry said annoyed.

"Fine" Sirius huffed and shouted. "Remus, Harry needs us for something" over his shoulder. You heard a faint

"Kay" back, then Sirius stepped through the fire into McGonagall's office

"Hello everyone, where's Hermione? I haven't seen her in a couple of months now" he asked a confused look came on his face. Then it changed into a blank expression, he turned round and stuck his head back into the fire.

"REMUS, GET HERE NOW" he bellowed.

"FINE" he yelled back, seconds later a very annoyed looking Remus Lupin entered the room.

"Hi, everyone, Where's Hermione?" he asked, curiously sitting down.

"That's what I asked!" Sirius said throwing his hands up.

"Shut up, now where's Hermione, that must be what you wanted us for or she would be here and we wouldn't, so?" Remus said, looking at the three pleasantly until, Ginny stepped forwards.

"Hermione is not here" She said. Sirius looked at her even more annoyed.

"Yes we know that" he said.

"Yeah, we know you do, but Hermione isn't in this time" Harry explained.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Hermione have travelled in time back to 1977, the year you were in your seventh year of Hogwarts" Harry explained again. Remus was looking at Harry with his mouth hanging open, whilst Sirius had slid down the wall near the door muttering

"I knew it was her, can't believe it, it was HER" with his eyes wide. Remus stood up and sat down next to Sirius.

"Padfoot, yes it is the Hermione we know, you'll have to tell them when she gets back and we know she does" Remus said softly.

"But it's her I could have warned her told her not to leave, I could of I could have…" he said then tears started to leak from his eyes. Harry looked shocked.

"Sirius what happened to Hermione" He asked. Sirius looked at him and smiled.

"I recognised Ginny from my school days" He said sadly. Ginny gasped.

"How and Why do I go Back?" she asked, Remus stood up.

"I have a theory that if you smash a time turner and think of a certain place and time you should appear there and then, I could test it quite easily, by thinking of Hogwarts and going back a couple of minutes and let time catch up with me" He said lightly.

"I only will if I could take three time turners one for my return, one for Hermione's and one spare" she said counting it off on her fingers. Harry looked sad.

"Gin, if you want to do this then I won't stop you" He said. Ginny turned to Ron.

"Don't worry Ron, I'll bring Hermione home and you can say sorry for your fight" She said. Sirius looked up as he heard Hermione and Fight.

"What was this Fight about?" he asked casually. Harry cast him a glance.

"They were fighting about Ron studying" he said sounding tired. Sirius grinned.

"Ha, she used to do that to me as well and Lily did it to James it was so funny to watch Lily and 'Mione to discuss how they would get us to study" He said smiling at the memories coming back. Ginny cleared her throat.

"Well I figured out when to go back to…Halloween 1977, simple really I could be coming to visit Hermione as a surprise" she said happily, Sirius and Remus nodded at each other.

"Right Ginny Keep your first name but, your last name was…" Sirius said then broke off in thought. "Remus what name did Ginny use?" Remus rolled his eyes.

"You used Hermione's real name Granger, when I look back it was a very clever plan"

"Whoa, I think we should wait till tomorrow, so we can really think through what Ginny is going to do" Ron said standing.

"I think she should go but just wait till tonight, so we can process everything that's happened" Harry said, they all looked at Harry. "Well she will still go today and Ron can have time to Get his head strait" He said grinning at Ron. Ginny Sighed.

"I'll agree to that" and sat down on one of McGonagall's chairs.

"Ron you need to agree or Ginny isn't going" Remus said, Ginny looked up and Glared at her brother. Ron slouched down in the chair next to Ginny.

"No I don't want Ginny to go; I've lost Hermione I don't want to lose Ginny as well" Sirius stood up and glared at Ron, Ron cowered in his chair.

"I was your fault why she never said yes" he said quietly then he walked back through the fire. Remus put a hand to his head and sighed.

"I was worried that he would act like that, He is very defensive about her"

"Who?" Harry said.

"Hermione, they were really, really close, it hurt him when she left" Remus explained.

"Why, is it my fault, that she never said yes and what didn't she say yes to?" Ron asked, Remus sighed again,

"Ron that not my story to tell, It's Sirius and Hermione's, I think we should let Sirius tell you, but he needs to cool down, she was the only one who could calm him down"

"I'll go talk to him, see if he needs to let anything out" Harry said standing by the fire.

"Yeah, I'll tell Minerva you left" Remus said as Harry grabbed some flu powder and he yelled

"GRIUMALD PLACE" and he was gone in a flash of green flames,

"Now Ginny, Ron I think it would be wise if you go and pack for this trip"

The two nodded. Ginny turned to Ron once they were out the door.

"You need to start thinking about everyone no just yourself" she said

"Gin, I am think about other people, If something happened to you think what it would do to mum and dad our brothers, and what about Harry?"

"Ronald Weasley, I'm going to go back in time and bring Hermione home now that is that" she said and stormed down the corridor towards the Gryffindor tower and to the girls dormitories. Ron sighed in frustration and ran his hands through his hair.

* * *

Harry stepped through the fire place into Griumald place.

"SIRIUS" he yelled. He heard a clatter and footsteps. Then a body appear in the door way to the kitchen.

"Yes" he said quietly. He frowned.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked, Expecting his godfather to say no.

"Yes"

"What?" Harry asked surprised.

"I said yes, I want to tell you about the Hermione I knew, The one who was a Marauder" Harry looked at him in shock.

"Hermione was a marauder, Why isn't she on the map" he asked.

"Ah remember we lost the map end of sixth year, so she didn't show up on the map and wasn't there when we created it" Sirius explained.

"Oh Yeah, didn't think about that, so Remus Said you were close to her"

"Yeah, we were, it nearly killed me when she left"

"So why did she leave?" Harry asked

"she said something about leaving before it happened, then I never saw her again, only after your parents were killed I figured she knew something about them, it explained why she always glared at Peter"

"She left when she could of stopped them being killed, how could she?" He asked angry.

"Harry think about it, if you had been killed who knows what would of happened, I know one thing that it was one of the hardest things she ever did"

"How do you know that?" Harry asked in a deadly quiet voice.

"Because she told me, I never saw her again but the day after they died I got a letter from her, telling me why she left"

"What did you do?"

"At first I was angry at her, I couldn't believe what she did, then a couple of years ago, It all made sense to me, If she had saved them you would of died and she wouldn't of met you and Voldemort would still be around because you didn't kill him"

"So if My parents lived I would of died?"

"Yes, Lily saved you but remember they loved you"

"Kay, now we were talking about Hermione, where did you find her?, What name did she use? Did she date anyone?" Sirius cringed at the date anyone.

"We found her at the bottom of the seventh floor stair case she looked like she fell, she had a broken wrist and a sprained ankle, she was Hermione Dumbledore, Dumbledore's Granddaughter and yes she did date someone"

"Was she happy?"

"The first couple of days no, but when Ginny came at Halloween she perked up, we found her four days before Halloween and Ginny came two days after that just as the holiday started and left a week later without Hermione, But I know she tried because they day before Ginny left the were yelling at each other Ginny was crying and Hermione looked sorry, in the end once she got over Ginny going she started helping with prank ideas and dated someone, she actually graduated with us and lived with me and Remus"

"She lived with you two?"

"Like I said, she was close to me and she helped look after Remus after the full moon, She was- I don't know she was half me, half Remus, she was smart like him but she loved a laugh and was always looking for an adventure like me"

"She sounds like she changed a lot when she came to you" Sirius sighed

"Yeah, Merlin I miss her"

"So who was this boy she dated Ron will not be happy" Harry said grinning,

"Come on why don't you ask her when she comes back"

"Yeah, I will"

"I wonder what she is doing now"

"Don't you know?" Harry asked

"Time keeps working no matter where we are"

"Oh"

"Yeah, Oh, anyway she talked about you a lot"

"Really"

"Yep, I was actually rather jealous at first"

"Really"

"Yeah, I was, she missed you"

"Really"

"Yes, she missed you, She talked about you a lot and I was jealous, Happy"

"Very"

"Merlin, you are so much like your father"

"Everyone says that"

"Ask Hermione when she gets back"

"I going to"

"Come on lets go help Ginny pack"

"Sure" Harry said grinning.

* * *

"So your name is Ginny Granger, you're seventeen, Muggle born, and Hermione's Friend here to surprise her" Sirius concluded. Ginny nodded.

"Kay, I'll try and bring her back, boys" she said, looking at the four men, she gave Remus and Sirius quick hugs, Ron a Hug and kiss on the cheek and Harry a two minute kiss, Ron cringed and turned away. She gave them all smiles once she placed the time turner on the floor.

"I'll see you two soon" she said looking at Remus and Sirius. "And you two keep out of trouble whilst I'm gone" she said smiling. "Bye" she said grinning and she stomped on the time turner in a whirl of sand she was gone leaving the four men in the room to wonder how she was.

* * *

Ginny landed in the headmaster's office in front of Dumbledore himself.

"Hello, I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore and who might you be?" He asked politely.

"Um, hello, I'm Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger's Best friend, I'm going to pretend to visit her" Ginny said confidently.

"Ah, yes Miss Weasley, but you can't go around being Miss Weasley, do you have a name in mind?"

"Yes, I was going to be Ginny Granger, Sir"

"Yes, that would be ok I'll take you to Gryffindor tower were Hermione is staying, I trust that you were in Gryffindor as well Miss Weasley?" he asked

"Yes sir I'm in Gryffindor, I hope you weren't suggesting that I'm in Slytherin?" she asked a little hurt.

"Of course not my dear, but one can only be too careful in these troubled times" He said earnestly.

"Yes, I understand" she said as they got to the portrait

"_Password"_ the portrait asked

"Thestrals" Dumbledore said

"Thank you" she answered and swung forwards. As they walked through they heard a shriek, Ginny whipped her wand out faster than Dumbledore and ran up the girls stair to where the scream came from. She pushed the door open and found Hermione and another girl smiling and laughing.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked surprised.

**Hey, everyone I would like to thank ****reina13**** for giving me the idea of someone going back to check on her, so thanks Reina13 (Gives cookie),**

**Bye,**

**-Becky**


	7. Chapter 7 Friends meet Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I NEVER will, J. K. Rowling.

Thank to all who added me to their Story and Author alerts:

**Ferrit320, JustYourAverageWitch, Night-Storms, PheonixOfIce, allyDD, gulidam595, Loukritia, x-xWinchesters-Angelx-x, tigersky7, crazyreaderduh, Totallyrandom9, Misty Snape, Sayrika.**

**Anyway On With the Story…**

**Chapter Seven (Friends Meet Friends)**

"Ginny What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?" Hermione asked annoyed and surprised. Ginny looked at the other girl and gasped, then looked at Hermione who nodded slightly.

"I came on behalf of Harry and Ron, to see you and say hi, I leave at the end of break" She said, Hermione looked at her in shock.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" she yelled,

"I came to see if you wanted any help, our defence teacher and Harry's Godfather told me how to get here" Ginny said looking at Hermione calmly, she fully expected her to react this way.

"Lily, can me and Ginny have a moment alone, just to catch up then, you can talk to her properly" Hermione said turning to Lily pleading.

"Fine with me, I'll go tell Black what you just said" Lily said smirking. Hermione groaned.

"Kay, I'll introduce you Lily this is Ginny one of my best friends, Ginny this is Lily Evans Head Girl and my friend" Hermione said, Lily smiled and put her hand forwards,

"Lily", Ginny smiled as well,

"Ginny Granger" she said looking at Hermione pointedly, Hermione nodded again. Lily sighed.

"Right well I'm off to go and do rounds with Potter, Joy" she said sarcastically, "Anyway it was nice meeting you and we'll talk more later, I expect your staying with us here because another bed has appeared"

"Yeah, Professor Dumbledore said I could stay with Hermione because we hadn't seen each other in a while, anyway you have to go do what was it-Rounds with this Potter, whom of which I would like to here more about" Ginny said Smirking.

"Sure, I'll see you girls later" she said then walked out. As soon as the door shut behind Lily, Hermione practically jumped on Ginny.

"Ginny, how did you get here? How are Ron and Harry? Why did you come? And How in Merlin's name are we going to get you back?" Hermione kept firing random questions till Ginny put her hand over her mouth.

"'Mione, Ron and Harry are fine but worried about you and now me, Remus and Sirius gave me a plan on what I did, and they said I used your last name AND what did you mean by how are we going to get YOU back?" Hermione sighed.

"I mean I'm staying and Your going to go back at the end of break, I'm meant to be here, Me coming here was Not and accident I can change every thing and save everyone I know the dates and places, Your coming here was voluntary which meant your not meant to be here" Hermione explained.

"No Way, I came back here to get you and you're going to go back with me, do you know how much I risked coming back, I could have came out in the wrong time and place, you didn't see Harry when I left he looked heart broken" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny I'm going to save his Parents and a lot of other good people, now would you like to meet the Marauders, you've met Lily so she'll tell James about me having a friend visit which is going to be hard to explain because I said I wouldn't see you for a long time" Hermione said thinking

"Yes I would love to meet the Marauders as long as Wormtail isn't there everything should go great" Ginny said stiffly.

"Ah, Ginny Lighten up, we can talk about it when the time comes" Hermione said looking at Ginny pleadingly.

"Fine, But I leave in One Week, do you hear me ONE week" Ginny said sternly.

"Yep, now come on" Hermione answered pulling Ginny out the door.

* * *

James was sitting on the couch next to Sirius, talking about quidditch when Lily walked down the stairs looking confused.

"What's got you confused?" Sirius asked. Lily looked up and sighed.

"Hermione, one of her friends came to visit her and she was not happy to see her" Lily said dropping down on the chair next to them.

"I wonder why?" Sirius asked looking Glum.

"We'll ask later, right now you two have to go and do rounds" Remus said looking at Lily and James.

"Yeah, you're right Remus" Lily said standing up whilst grabbing James' arm and tugging on it. "Come on Potter" James huffed and stood up.

"Alright I'm coming I'm coming" he said annoyed. He turned and walked out of the common room with Lily following.

"What's up with Prongs?" Sirius asked confused. Remus shrugged.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with Lily still calling him Potter when he always calls her Lily, but I'm not sure" he answered looking at his Defence Against the Dark Arts home work.

"I guess that would annoy me to" Sirius shrugged. Just then Hermione and other girl came down the stairs. Sirius smiled at Hermione who smiled back the other girl whispered in Hermione's ear and Hermione hit her gently. The girl looked smug and said something again and grinned.

Sirius stood up and went over to Hermione

"Hey Hermione, who's you friend?" he said, The unnamed girl looked at him and blushed.

"Sorry Sirius, I forgot you and James have to know everything, This is Ginny Granger, my best friend" Hermione said, Ginny smiled at him.

"Hi, Nice to meet you"

"Me to, I'm Sirius Black and Remus Lupin is the one over there doing work in the chair" Remus looked up and smiled.

"Hey"

"Hi" Ginny said back.

"So what were you two whispering about" Sirius asked

"What can't I whisper to my Best friend?" Hermione retorted.

"No Me and James don't"

"Sorry to interrupt but who is this James, everyone keeps talking about, first Lily Now you two" Sirius grinned and turned to her.

"Lily was talking about him" he said casually.

"Yes she said she had to go do rounds with him"

"Ah, yes they just left; they have to because they're head boy and girl"

"Ok" she said shrugging.

"So why are you here?" Hermione said she wouldn't be seeing you for a long time"

"I went to Edinburgh last week, so I decided to come here and Surprise Hermione" Ginny explained.

"That's fine with me as long as you get her to smile, she won't stop frowning or crying or getting angry"

"HEY" Hermione said hitting Sirius

"See, she is angry"

"I'm only angry because you're talking about me in not a very nice way"

"Sorry" Sirius said sheepishly

"You're forgiven" She said smiling "Anyway what's Remus doing?" Remus looked up at the mention of his name.

"Me, I'm doing the defence against the dark arts homework"

"What, I forgot all about it, Ginny can help me" Hermione said shocked.

"Um Hermione, Harrys the one who's good at defence not me" Ginny said looking awkward.

"You would know he's your Boyfriend" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Hang on you dating Harry Hermione's other best friend" Sirius asked confused. Ginny nodded.

"Yep, and Hermione's dating My older brother and her and Harrys other best friend Ron" Ginny said. Sirius frowned.

"You didn't tell us you had a boyfriend" Sirius said quietly, Hermione glared at Ginny who shrugged and Smirked.

"One You didn't ask, Two we Kind of broke up when I came here" Hermione said. Sirius looked up smiling.

"Thanks for letting me know" he said grinning "Now I'm going to talk to Remus about a prank, see you two ladies later" with a wink at Hermione and a smile at Ginny he walked over to Remus and they started talking.

"You so like him" Ginny squealed.

"Maybe" Hermione smirked

"What about Ron?" she asked

"I don't know I miss him and Harry to bits but they can't visit me any time soon"

"Yes they can" Ginny said to her self , then she looked over her shoulder

"Come on I'll introduce you properly to Remus" Hermione said

"Sure" Ginny said as Hermione led her over to Remus and Sirius

"Hi Boys I wanted Ginny to meet Remus properly"

"Why" Sirius asked suspiciously

"'Cause you're my friends and Ginny's my friends so I wanted you to meet, that a problem?" Hermione countered

"That's fine, sorry" Ginny sat down next to Remus on the sofa to see what he was working on.

"Hi" she said quietly

"Hey" He said back

"What you working on?" she asked

"Defence against the Dark Arts essay, do you do defence?"

"Yes, but my boyfriend is the one you should talk to he can beat Hermione"

"Really?" Remus asked curiously

"Yep, he could beat our teacher"

"Wow"

"Yeah that's what I said when Ron told me" She said sitting back on the familiar sofa

"Who's Ron?" Remus asked confused

"Sorry Ron's my older brother and Hermione's other best friend and boyfriend"

"Hermione has a boyfriend" Remus said "Padfoot won't be pleased about that" he whispered to himself.

"Anyway what defence are you doing?" Ginny asked

"The Protronus charm, but its advance magic"

"Ok" she said then whispered "Expecto Patronum" and a White Doe shot out of her wand she looked shocked at it "But my Potronus is a horse not a doe, a horse, why isn't it a horse?" Hermione turned to see what Ginny was going on about and was shocked to see the Doe as well. The two boys were rooted to the spot for different reasons, Remus because she could actually do that level of advance magic, and Sirius because it was the partner to James Potronus. Hermione broke into a smile.

"Ginny do you know what this means?" Hermione squealed, at three turned to look at Hermione, Ginny shook her head. Just the you heard the portrait hole open then shut and an annoyed Lily Evans and a sad James potter walked into the room and stopped dead looking at the Potronus.

"Um anyone going to tell us why there is a doe into middle of the room?" James asked slowly. Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, um it's Ginny's potronus" he explained, Hermione turned back to Ginny and smiled.

"Harry's is a stag and your doe matches his stag that means he loves you" She explained, waiting for the outburst.

"OH-MY-GOD, he loves me he loves me, Merlin what's Ron going to say? Never mind him what's my mother going to say? And my brothers?, dear god he'll be skinned alive, 'Mione what am I going to do?" Ginny said jumping up and down, everyone in the common room was still watching the drama,

"Give me a minute Gin" she said then turned to the common room "All of you carry on with your own lives, and but out" she shouted, then turned back to Ginny,

"Ginny first things first, They will not skin Harry alive, two your mum will be over the moon and three Ron will punch Harry and be done with it"

"Your right your right, But come on five against Him"

"Ginny, Harry could beat them in his sleep"

"But he-" Someone cleared their throat behind them they turned to find, Lily, James, Sirius and Remus looking at them expectedly, Hermione shrugged.

"Sorry, got caught up Harry Ginny's boyfriend, his potronus is a stag and they love each other, so Ginny's changed, like when you get married the woman's name changes to the man's, well it happens with potronuses"

"Sorry, it's just I've loved him since I was like nine and well it took six years for him to realise he loved me" Ginny said

"That all right I'm still waiting for Lily to do the same thing" James said "Hi I'm James Potter" he said smiling

"So you're the James everyone keeps talking about" James chuckled,

"Yep, that's me and you are?" he asked,

"Me, I'm Ginny, Ginny Granger"

"Cool, Hey I have an idea why don't we go to an empty classroom and all cast our potronuses" He asked turning to look at the others.

"But James we can't all do potronuses" Remus pointed out, Hermione smiled,

"I'll teach you" Everyone turned to look at Hermione, she rolled her eyes. "It'll be fine come on" she said and walked out the portrait hole to find an empty classroom.

* * *

"Really it's simple, you time of the happiest memory you have then say "Expecto Patronum" whilst focusing on the thought and you should be fine" everyone nodded and a minute later you her "Expecto Patronum" then all of a sudden a stag materialised in the room and ran round, everyone turned to look at James who was grinning, then a silver Doe materialised as well everyone turned to look at Ginny who looked confused

"It's not mine" she said, everyone turned to Hermione who was grinning at the other red head, who was gaping at the silver light in shock, she started to sway, she would of hit the floor if James hadn't caught her. Her potronus disappeared James lay her gently down on the floor and everyone knelt next to her. James looked at Hermione, who was beaming,

"What happened, why did Lily make Ginny's potronus? And Why did she pass out?" he asked, Hermione smiled softly

"Well for the first one it was Her own potronus not Ginny's, Ginny's is slightly smaller and she passed out from shock because she realised what her Doe meant and from exhaustion, I swear it took Harry a month practice not to pass out after he did it"

"What does her doe mean?" he asked quietly, Hermione opened her mouth to speak when Lily started to stir, she groaned and tried to sit up but Hermione pushed her back down,

"Stay down a minute, anyone have any chocolate, it will help" she asked, Remus nodded,

"You never know when you'll need it" he said as he handed some to Lily, who ate it happily,

"How are you feeling?" James asked helping her sit up,

"Not too bad just a slight head ache" she answered looking in in the eyes smiling lightly. Just then Sirius whooped watching his big black dog run round the room (It's Dark silver that's how you can tell it's black), then a lighter wolf appeared next to it everyone looked at Remus, who was frowning and had turned white, Hermione walked over to him.

"Remus sit down" she instructed, he did as she said and she sat next to him, "Do you know what a wolf means?" she asked, he shook his head, "It means you are a teacher and a loyal friend" He smiled at her

"I always thought about coming back and teaching here" he said, "Thanks" she smiled at him,

"It's fine, now you'll be able to do the next lesson anyway, I saw his lesson plan" she said, she saw Sirius looking at them and grumbling to James and Lily, Remus saw what she was looking at and smiled.

"He's grumbling because he wants to be were I'm sitting" he said

"Why?" she asked, Remus turned to her,

"Hermione I don't think you're that blind, he likes you no question about it, he jealous of me talking and smiling with you"

"Oh" she said smiling slightly and blushing. Just then Sirius walked up.

"So are we going to keep going on or are you two going to keep flirting?" he asked rather crossly, Hermione bust in to fits of laughter, leaning on Remus for support who was chuckling slightly.

"Sirius we're not flirting we we're talking" she said clutching Remus' arm, who stood up and pulled her up with him, she stopped giggling and gasping for breath and stood up strait. "Right I guess since you've all seen each other's potronuses you want to see mine" she said everyone nodded at her.

"Ok" She said smiling, "Expecto Patronum" and a cuddly playful Otter shot out of her wand and ran round the room once then stopped and turned into a Yorkshire terrier that ran up the wall and back down, once she hit the floor it turned into a Labrador that walked round everyone and sat next to Sirius. Then it suddenly disappeared, everyone turned to Hermione who was sitting on the floor with her head in her hands. Ginny got up and sat down next to her and put her arms round her.

"Ginny what am I going to do?" she asked,

"Don't worry 'Mione, it will be fine" Ginny soothed. Remus came and knelt next to them as did everyone else.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked. James nodded in agreement. Ginny looked at Sirius then Hermione and sighed.

"She's got a decision to make the three potronuses show the three choices, one the first one was her own, I came to visit her yes but I also came to offer to take her home with me when I leave, Two the second potronus was the female to my brothers she misses him and the third one well you'll see" Ginny explained. Hermione was still shaking. Ginny looked at her and sighed. " She needs to go to bed, can one of you carry her?" she asked. James and Remus looked at Sirius who nodded and bent down next to Hermione.

"Hermione I'm going to carry you to the tower ok?" he asked she nodded slightly, He put one arm under her knees and one on her back and lifted her of the ground, she put her arms round his neck and snuggled into him, Sirius couldn't help but grin. The other four smiled at their friends.

"Come on it's ten to ten we need to be back in the common room at ten" Remus said offering Ginny a hand up.

"Thanks"

"Come On she kind of heavy" Sirius moaned from where he stood by the door waiting for them all. Everyone walked out of the room, (In Hermione's case carried out of the room), and headed towards Gryffindor tower. As they were walking they bumped into Professor McGonagall.

"Mr Black, what happened to her, if she's hurt she needs to go to the hospital wing" Sirius shook his head.

"She's fine professor just tired so I offered to carry her" he explained

"Ok, Mr Black, just don't drop her or you will be in trouble with the head master" she warned, Sirius cringed if he dropped Hermione Dumbledore her GRAND-FATHER would not be happy.

"Yes professor" he said and hurried of with his friends sniggering behind him. When they got to the portrait Sirius groaned the pass word and hurried in and placed Hermione on the sofa gently and placed a kiss on her forehead before the others walked in.(Hermione IS asleep).

"I'll take her up" Sirius said picking her up again.

"But you can't get up that stair case" Lily said,

"Darling I'm a Marauder I can get up those stairs" he said raising his eye brows at her. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Fine but when you fall and get yelled at from Hermione you can tell her I warned you"

"Sure" he muttered, and hit a piece of wood at the bottom of the stairs, and walked up the stairs. Lily's mouth was hanging open, Ginny pushed it up.

"It's rude to stare" she whispered, Lily turned to James who looked guilty.

"Promise my you have never been up there before" she said pointing at the stairs.

"I Have never been up those stairs before" he said without hesitating.

"Good" James looked at her for a minute then opened his mouth to say something but shut it.

"James do you want to say something?" she asked, he nodded

"Will you go out with me?" He asked, looking her in the eye she looked straight back.

"Yes" she whispered, he turned away.

"You know I'll-" he turned to look at her again. "What?" he asked in disbelief

"Yes, I will go out with you" she said smiling slightly, he smiled then there was a thump and James Potter was on the floor passed out.

* * *

"Night 'Mione" Sirius said as he place her on her bed, but she didn't loosen her grip on his neck. "'Mione let go"

"No"

"Why?" he asked

"Stay, I need to talk to someone other than Ginny and Lily"

"Ok, let go and budge up and we can talk" he said, she let go of him and he felt cold. She lay on top of the bed looking at the canopy Sirius lay next to her.

"I miss them"

"Who?"

"Harry, Ron and all my friends back home, but if I left I'd miss you four, I don't know what to do" Sirius didn't know what to say, she was actually thinking about leaving, what was he going to do.

"I think you should follow your heart, it's usually right, just promise me one thing" he said

"What?"

"If you go send me a letter so I know why you left and you're ok"

"I Promise"

"Good, come on you need to sleep" he said sliding off the bed.

"No, I want to carry on talking"

"Ok, a little bit longer" he said "Lily going to kill me" he mumbled as he slid next to her again. He heard a soft chuckle and looked next to him, Hermione was looking at him with her big brown eyes.

"Do you want to know about my changing potronus?" she asked, he nodded. "As Ginny said, the first one represents me and the choice to go home or stay here, again as Ginny said, the second one represents Ron and the way I used to Love him, and finally the third one shows how I feel for someone" she said finishing quietly.

"Who is it?" he asked, She shook her head.

"One day it will all make perfect sense" She said smiling slightly. The two looked up at the canopy before both of them fell asleep smiling next to each other.

* * *

This is how Lily found them once she, Remus and Ginny Hauled James to his bed. She quietly tiptoed back out the room to see Remus and Ginny talking about their friends sitting on the sofa, when they saw Lily they smiled.

"Come see what I found" she said smiling smugly, both Ginny and Remus followed Remus kicking the piece of wood at the bottom first. The three walked in the room and Ginny Awwwwed and squealed.

"Leave them" she whispered to the other two, who nodded, the two girls said good night to Remus and shut the door and got in their Pyjamas and got in to bed, both smiling for their friend.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning with heat radiating next to her she turned her head to find it was on someone's chest she looked up to see the face of a sleeping Sirius Black, Hermione climbed of the bed trying not to wake Sirius to Find Lily and Ginny behind her Smirking.

"Hiya" Ginny said startling Hermione who spun round raising her wand.

"Sorry don't scare me like that" she said putting her wand away.

"Sorry now we need to get that out of here, 'Cause it's Hogsmead" Lily said pointing at Sirius.

"Ok, let me" Hermione walked back over to her bed and sat next to Sirius and nudged him, "Sirius get up" she said nudging him harder, "Sirius Get UP" she nudging him even hard.

"Bugger of James" he muttered, Ginny burst into laughter and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Charming, I see why you like him 'Mione" she said going over to her trunk to find something to wear.

"Sirius Black GET UP" she yelled, he opened his eyes and looked around,

"Why am I in the girls dorm?" he asked himself, Hermione sighed.

"We were talking last night, remember and we fell asleep" she explained.

"Oh Right I'll be off then" he said getting up and heading for the door "It was fun talking to you last night" he said before he stepped out the door, before sticking his head back round the door, "And Good Morning" he said then he put on foot on the step and you heard a "Wooooohoooo" as he slid down the slid the appeared.

Hermione turned round and sighed.

"You've got it bad" Lily said smiling,

"I know" she squealed and flopped down on her bed, it still smelt of him, she inhaled deeply and heard a snigger.

"'Mione he's showing you round Hogsmead today, don't you want to get dressed" Ginny asked, Hermione jumped of the bed then frowned.

"I don't own anything, it was destroyed in the attack" she said and sat down on her bed.

"Don't worry you look about my size you can borrow some jeans and a shirt, heck you can have them I have waaaayy to many clothes" Lily said throwing the shirt and Jeans at her, "Just wear those black boots and the teal cardigan and we'll buy you a coat in Hogsmead" Lily said pulling on her own boots. Lily was wearing a Brown skirt with a forest green polo neck jumper and black boots they came up to her knee, she wore a long grey mac on top of it all.

Ginny was in a pair of grey jeans and a blue polo shirt the clashed with her hair, on her feet she had a pair of Harrys converses, and she grabbed her black hip height coat.

Hermione was in The Medium blue jeans Lily gave her with a the light pink shirt on it was open half way, but she had a grey vest under it, she put on her black boots and her cardigan and walked down the stair to meet the boys.

Sirius and James were gob smacked at the two girls on their affection before them, Remus was just smiling at them as if to say good job. He winked at them and hit the two on the back on the head,

"Quit staring at them" he whispered "Come on lets go" he said a stood at the portrait hole waiting for them. James stepped forwards and offered his arm to Lily who took it smiling, Sirius offered his arm to Hermione who raised her eyes brows at him, when he frowned, grabbed his arm and dragged him out the portrait hole. Ginny and Remus followed talking about defence and charm.

* * *

**Hey, Everyone I'm so sorry it's been nearly three weeks since I updated but I've had flu and now I've got a cold, plus writers block, what am is a girl to do, anyway, even if you want to kill me for stopping here and off you want to kill me for being later, I really don't care because THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITEN, AND IT IS ALL FOR YOU, WOOHOO, so read and review, thanks, keep reading I WILL update soon,**

**Bye,**

**-Becky**

**P.S 4,952 words so close to 5000, I WILL beat 5000, so review and I might :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Time To Leave

Disclaimer…

Sirius: Hi

Hermione: Hello

Me: I own Harry Potter

Sirius: Since when?

Me: Um- Now

Hermione: That makes no scene

Me: So I want Harry Potter

Sirius: Tuff J. K. Rowling owns us and everything in it

Me: No Fair

Hermione: Hang on I'm getting a call (Pulls out a cell phone) um ok, sure, I'll get her, (passes phone to me) it's for you

Me: Hello, I'm a litt- What really thank you so much yep, Bye (hands the phone back to Hermione) well I don't own Harry Potter and I've just been offered a trip to Disney land Florida so Byeeeee,(get on plane and flies away)

Sirius: What now? Why aren't we back in the story?

Hermione: I don't know

Sirius: never mind

Hermione: Sirius we are needed in the story

Sirius: Fine, Bye and watch me

Hermione: Bye and Please don't listen to him

Sirius: (Faintly) I heard that

Hermione: Who Cares?

Hermione and Sirius: Bye (and they poof out)

END OF DISCLAIMER

Hope you liked it, personally I think it was rubbish oh well. Thank you to **HPGIRL12221, ENOMIX, FERRIT320, ROONIL WAZLIB123 and Reina13** for reviewing and **, LEALEA73, SAMMIE LUPIN, EPCangel and  
MIDNIGHT FALLS 8** for adding me to their story alert they mean a lot to me.

And there is one thing I would like to say Welcome to Fanfiction LeaLea73, and thank you for reading my story first, (Gives a cookie)

**Anyway On With the Story…**

**Chapter Eight (Time To Leave)**

After going to Hogsmead four days ago they just really relaxed after it, the boys played quidditch with Ginny whilst Hermione and Lily sat on the stands reading books and chatting. All three boy asked Ginny if she wanted to stay and get a place on the quidditch team, she said no every time they asked. Lily and James started Dating officially when they go back from Hogsmead when James stood on the House table and told the great hall, everyone broke out in to applause except the Slytherins whilst Lily went bright red, Ginny and Hermione helped them play a couple of planks on them whilst Lily was turned the other way and mainly hung out the guys.

It was the six days since Ginny came and she was going back home the next day when she confronted Hermione.

"Hermione I'm going home tomorrow are you coming with me or not?" Ginny asked

"Ginny I thought we already covered this, I'm staying here, with them. I'll see you again them I won't, I'll miss you like mad but I'm not going anywhere" Ginny looked Hermione strait in the eyes,

"Ron was counting on be to bring you home, He yelled a McGonagall for you and Sirius, you're thinking of yourself, just like he was when he didn't want me to come and get you for him" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. Hermione looked at her with a sympathetic expression.

"You don't understand" she whispered

"NO I DON'T UNDERSTAND I TRAVELED ALL THIS WAY FOR YOU AND YOU WONT COME WITH ME" Ginny yelled, just then The Marauders and Lily rounder the corner and stopped dead at the sight before them, Hermione crying and looking guilty and Ginny looking mad with tears streaming down her face.

"What's going on?" James asked

"Hermione refuses to come with me tomorrow" Ginny said sadly, Sirius stood in front of Hermione and shook she slightly

"Is this true" he questioned, she nodded. He pulled her into a hug. "Thank you" he whispered in her ear.  
Ginny frowned

"What about Harry and Ron?" she asked quietly.

"I'll see them again like I said" Hermione said

"Yes in like three years" Ginny yelled, "Do you know what, I don't care I travelled all this way and you don't want to come back and see your friends" she said then muttered "I'm going to go pack" and ran off down the hallway, towards the common room. By this time Hermione was on the floor shacking and crying into her hands.

"She's right, she's right" she kept muttering to herself as she shook violently

"What's she right about?" Lily asked helping her stand up,

"Me, I'm selfish really I should go with her, I don't want to because I don't want to leave you lot" Hermione cried

"Oh, Hermione we don't want you to go either" Lily said hugging her. James came over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"'Mione we could get Remus to talk to Ginny, He gets on with her best" He suggested.

"No, no one should talk to her right now she with just bat bogey hex them" Hermione explained.

"Ok, it was a good idea James" Sirius said thumping James on the back.

The next morning Hermione got up early and went down to the common room, with two sheets of parchment and her ink and quill. She sighed and started to write.

_Dear Ron,_

_You're going to hate me, I am so sorry for yelling at you I can't believe it but I'm going to miss fighting with you, As you can see I'm not back with Ginny but I wanted to really I did, but when see you next I can tell you so much, Can you believe it me friends with the Marauders, Remus is well Remus, James is so much like Harry, when I first woke up I thought it was him, Lily as so kind and we were friends instantly, Slughorn, thinks I'm brilliant, I can see you smiling now, tell Remus and Sirius Hi, I kind of miss them but I don't because I've got them here, well I'm going to write Harry's letter now, Miss you, I hope I see you again,_

_Hermione_

Hermione looked at the letter them sighed and grabbed one of the envelopes she brought down with her, and put Ron's name on it and put the letter inside it. Then she moved on to Harry's.

_Dear Harry,_

_Merlin, you are so much like him, you know who I mean your dad James, all the spots we've gotten into and I've only been here ten days, anyway you see Ginny's alone well yes I stayed for various reasons, one I will miss them so much because if I leave I won't ever see them again, with you it's different I could see you grow up, wouldn't that be fun, I do miss you and Ron more than anything, but I expect your wondering how I wound up here, well that's a long story, Really I fell down the seventh floor stair case and smashed my time turned and well poof I woke up in the hospital wing, with four boys at the end of my bed, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, they found me and got Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey, Never mind that Ginny leaves in about one hour then we go back to school tomorrow, you are so much like your dad, really I nearly called him Harry the other day, And Lily every time I see her eyes I think your next to me, really she is brilliant, One of my best friends, Remus is as smart as ever, but he keeps looking at me suspiciously, its getting kind of creepy, do me one favour at tell, Sirius Yes but say "Hermione Says you" he'll understand really, well I have to go now, I miss you so much, and I hope to look after you in the future, bye, _

_Miss you forever,_

_Hermione_

_P.S Tell Sirius to came down, if he doesn't throw this letter at him, it should distract him. Miss You 'Mione._

Hermione turned round to see Ginny standing behind her.

"It's time in go" she said, Hermione nodded and Handed the letters to Ginny.

"Give these to them and tell them I love them" Ginny nodded, just them Lily came down the stairs, as the Marauders came down their own.

"What's, going on?" Sirius asked. Lily shot him a look. "Sorry" he mumbled.

"Bye Ginny" Remus said giving her a hug, James laughed and gave her one as well,

"Look after that boy of your he sounds like a trouble maker" he said letting go of her, Lily rushed at her a practically tackled her to the floor,

"I'm going to miss you so much, it won't be the same with just Hermione" she said tear falling from her eyes, Sirius tapped Ginny on the shoulder and she turned and was hugged again, Before he let go Ginny whispered in his ear.

"Ask her out she's waiting for it" he nodded and whispered back I her ear.

"I will", Ginny turned to Hermione, who gave her a hug,

"Come on Gin, I walk you to Grandpa's office" she said and walked out of the portrait hole with Ginny arm in arm.

"Ginny I'm sorry" Hermione said as they walked through the halls

"For what it's your choice to come with me or not I can't force you to come weather I want to or not" Ginny said shrugging,

"You do know I'll miss you"

"Yeah, don't worry I'll tell mum and everyone you do miss them" Ginny said

"Good, and thank you" then someone appeared behind them, it was three Slytherins,

"Lookie' here boys, mudblood and a Blood Traitor" the middle one smirked. "What do you think we should do to them?" he asked his friends,

"Go away Malfoy, do you want me to curse you?" Hermione asked bored,

"We'll see about that" He smirked and Someone grabbed Ginny from behind, but she spun round and flung them of her back and grabbed her wand and put a full body binding curse on them, In the meantime Hermione had Turned Lucious Malfoy's hair Bright red with gold streaks, and he ran way shouting a few choice words at Hermione, the other one was Severus Snape, who was just standing with his wand out looking annoyed at them,

"Snape, leave and I won't hex you or tell my grand-Father about this" Hermione said firmly, Snape nodded and ran off. Ginny came back next to Hermione and they linked arms,

"Who was the other one?"

"Crabbe or Goyle, I don't know I can't tell the difference between them, they both look like bald gorillas to me" Ginny shrugged and the two carried on walking. When they got to Dumbledore's office Ginny got one time turner out of her bag and handed it to Hermione,

"Just in case you change your mind" Ginny whispered as she put the bag back on her shoulder and bent down to place the other one the floor, "Remember 1997, if you chose to come back" Hermione nodded.

"Ok, now go back and look after our boys" Hermione said tears streaming, down her face,

"Bye, 'Mione" she said before she stamped on the time turner and was gone again in a whirl of sand.

"Bye" Hermione whispered as she faded into nothing.

* * *

Ginny landed were she left and looked up to see four males looking down at her two older than the others

"Harry" Ginny gasped and flung herself at her boyfriend, "Ron" she Ginny yelled and grabbed her confused brother into the hug as well, they let her go, she turned to look at the two older men, "Remus, Sirius" she yelled and gave them both hugs.

"This is the Ginny who knows us, Right?" Sirius asked, Remus laughed.

"Padfoot, she's in the same clothes as the day she left" Remus reminded him,

"Oh, yeah, sorry" Ginny gasped again, and rummaged through her bag,

"Hang, on I have something for Harry and Ron" she said then pulled out the two letters and handed them to boys, Harry took his and smiled, whilst Ron took his and frowned,

_Dear Harry,_

_Merlin, you are so much like him, you know who I mean your dad James,  
all the spots we've gotten into and I've only been here ten days, anyway  
you see Ginny's alone well yes I stayed for various reasons, one I will  
miss them so much because if I leave I won't ever see them again, with  
you it's different I could see you grow up, wouldn't that be fun, I do miss  
you and Ron more than anything, but I expect your wondering how I  
wound up here, well that's a long story, Really I fell down the seventh floor  
stair case and smashed my time turned and well poof I woke up in the  
hospital wing, with four boys at the end of my bed, James Potter,  
Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, they found me and got  
Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey, Never mind that Ginny leaves in  
about one hour then we go back to school tomorrow, you are so much like  
your dad, really I nearly called him Harry the other day, And Lily every  
time I see her eyes I think your next to me, really she is brilliant, One of my  
best friends, Remus is as smart as ever, but he keeps looking at me  
suspiciously, it's getting kind of creepy, do me one favour at tell,  
Sirius You but say "Hermione Says you" he'll understand really, well I have  
to go now, I miss you so much, and I hope to look after you in the future, bye, _

_Miss you forever,_

_Hermione_

_P.S Tell Sirius to calm down, if he doesn't throw this letter at him, it should distract him. Miss You 'Mione._

Harry was smiling at the end of the letter,

"I have a message from Hermione", he said, everyone turned to him,

"Go On" Sirius said bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"It's for Sirius" he said everyone now looked at Sirius who looked shocked. "Hermione says you" Sirius grinned and started dancing round the room

"I knew it" he said

"Knew what?" Harry asked curiously throwing the letter at him. Ginny stood next to Remus,

"So when did she say yes in the end?" she asked him, He smiled,

"About a month after you left and her potronus kept form after that",

"I told you you'd see didn't I" She said smiling smugly, he grinned.

"Oh, we all saw, asked at the bonfire night ball, got up on stage and asked she was gob smacked" he said,

"How's he doing?" she asked looking at Sirius who was reading Harry's letter.

"He's doing better, knowing that she knows more about him and he can talk to her when she comes back"

"I expect them to do more than that" she said smirking.

"Why, isn't Hermione with you?" Ron asked looking slightly angry; Ginny looked at him guilty and sympathetic all in one.

"She wouldn't come we had a big fight" Ginny explained,

"Really she wanted to come, believe me the only thing she did for the next two days were go to class and sleep, she only ate the food we got here from the kitchens" Sirius said, Ron huffed.

"Fine, sorry I just miss her" Sirius turned to Ron looking angry again,

"You miss her, you saw her two days ago I saw the Hermione I knew nearly eighteen years ago" he shouted, Remus stopped talking to Ginny and turned to watch Sirius reach for his wand.

"SIRIUS" he yelled and his best friend turned to look at him, "Get back in the fire now" Remus instructed, Sirius huffed and walked over to the fire turned and glared at Ron.

"GRUIMALD PLACE" he yelled and was gone in whirl of green flames

"RON" Ginny yelled, he turned to her.

"What?" he asked grumpily

"Why must you all ways fight with Sirius" She asked

"I don't know" Remus chuckled

"It's seems Hermione likes men with short tempers" he said

"What?" Ron asked whipping round.

"You'll understand better if Hermione told you and she won't be back for another two-three years" He said sighing.

"You're saying it would be better if we moved on with our lives" Harry suggested Remus nodded,

"Yes Harry I am saying we should all move on with our lives for the time being"

"Ok well let's start now" Harry said turning to Ginny who was beaming, he got a small gold box out of his pocket and knelt down on one knee  
"Ginny Molly Weasley, Will you Marry Me?" Ginny nodded and pulled him up and flung her arms round him.

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES"

"WHAT" Ron yelled, "NO,NO,NO,NO,NO"

"YES" Ginny yelled at him

"NO" He yelled back

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"NO" She said

"YES-NO-wait-Darn" He yelled and huffed down in a chair, Remus laughed, and clapped Harry on the back,

"Looks like you're getting married then"

* * *

**Hey, everyone wow so many of you reviewed and added this story to your story alert, it was mad my e-mail account crashed, thanks a lot, please keep reading and feel free to give me any Idea, I would love to have you ideas and opinions, but remember NO FLAMES, this is my first time travel story and my second story all together, ok, **

**Bye, REVIEW,**

**-Becky**


	9. Chapter 9 Someone Starts Noticing

Thank you to **Aurore Goddess of Dawn **for adding this story to your story alert, (God I get one every chapter), also I haven't done once Ginny's going home back with the Marauders, I only did the future, I'm going to do the Marauders and Hermione Now!,

Oh Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter no matter how much I want to,

**Anyway On With the Story…**

**Chapter 9 (Someone starts noticing) **

Hermione walked back to Gryffindor tower with tears streaming down her face. When she got there she sat on the sofa and put her head in her hands. A little while later she felt a hand on her back, she brought her head up to see bright blue eyes, looking at her. Sirius didn't say a word instead her pulled her into a hug, as she burst into tears again. Later on the others joined them.

"Hey Hermione how you feeling?" James asked sitting opposite them on a chair with Lily on his lap.

"Not to back, I just miss her" Hermione said sitting upright,

"It's quieter, that's for sure" Remus said sitting down on the arm of the sofa,

"Well, she couldn't stay" Lily said sighing,

"I glad she's gone" Peter said walking up to the group

"Why's that Peter?" Sirius growled letting Hermione go and standing up, whilst James, Remus Lily and Hermione glared at him, Peter took a step backwards.

"She made me feel uneasy" he said that ran up to the dorm,

"Why is he in the group?" James asked, Sirius shrugged,

"He's a good spy"

"I wonder if we'll all stay friends after Hogwarts" James asked hugging Lily closer. Hermione stiffened and got a blank look on her face. Remus noticed and looked at her. Hermione turned and saw Remus looking at her.

"What, did you guys charm my hair or something?" she asked pulling a strand of hair forwards to inspect,

"No, sorry" Remus muttered, Sirius noticed at waved his wand behind his back and Hermione's hair turned gold. He chuckled at Hermione's shriek,

"You said you didn't charm it" She yelled at Remus who looked shocked as well.

"We didn't, well I didn't" he stammered, Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered the counter curse, but it still stayed the same colour,

"AHHHHHH" she shrieked, Lily pulled out her wand and tried, but it was no use, by this time James and Sirius were on the floor rolling with laughter. Hermione put her hand on her hips, and turned to the two boys,

"Eh, hem" she said clearing her throat, The two boys stopped laughing at looked at Hermione scared, worried and amused expressions crossed their faces.

"Sorry 'Mione" Sirius mumbled, James looked at him and shook his head,

"I had no idea he did this" James said playing the innocent card, Hermione gave him a look, "I didn't" he said looking panicked, Hermione couldn't help it and burst in to peals of laughter,

"Your faces" she gasped, clutching her sides, Sirius looked at her shocked.

"Do you want me to revers it?" he asked, Hermione looked at him.

"Sure but if you ever do it again I will hex you in your sleep where it hurts" She said threating him, He looked scared and nodded, and with a wave of his wand Hermione hair was back to her normal brown. "Thank you"

"Come on breakfast" Remus said pulling Hermione towards the portrait hole.

"Come on Prongs, don't you think being quidditch captain is better than head boy?" Sirius asked James over the breakfast table. James was quidditch captain last year and head boy this year, Hermione found out over the last week, and Sirius was quidditch captain, this year.

"I don't know I love being quidditch captain, but I love the perks you get as head boy" James said thoughtfully biting into a piece of toast, Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"But, you don't have as much free time with either do you? I mean come on how much time do you actually spend doing pranks now that you both have badges?" Hermione pressed, Sirius looked at her sceptically, and James just carried on eating his toast.

"Do you want us to pull more pranks?" he asked smirking, Hermione opened her mouth to talk but shut it, "Oh, Look James she's at a loss for words" he said nudging James.

"What, oh yes you have Padfoot" James said the buttered another piece of toast. Just then the bell rang.

"Great double potions with the Slytherins" Sirius groaned as he got up. They all walked out the doors of the great hall reading to face the day.

* * *

The rest of that day was normal; Hermione was a bit home sick and missed Ginny. The next couple of days were normal, until Dumbledore had an announcement at Breakfast on the Saturday. As he stood up everyone looked at him.

"Good Morning Everyone, I hope that you are all enjoying the year so far?" his eyes flickered to Hermione, who was smiling. "On Monday night we are going to have a ball, which is being arranged by the head boy and girl" Hermione looked at Lily and James who looked sheepish and guilty. "So today and tomorrow I have said that you may go to Hogsmead to by robes and dresses to wear, also on Monday there shall be no classes, as also on Tuesday, that is all" He said and sat down, Hermione turned back to Lily and James, who were grinning.

"I know who you two are going with then" Hermione said the sighed "How am I going to find a date in two days Not even that" she said, groaned and put her head on the table "What am I going to do?" Just them Sirius came and sat down, grinning. James looked at him and sighed.

"How Many this time Pads?" he asked,

"About ten, I recon what did they do put a tracker on me, they were there in what two minutes" Sirius said

"What?" Hermione asked,

"How many girls just asked Sirius to the ball" Lily explained, "So did you say yes to any of them" She asked him,

"Nope, I want to ask someone special" Sirius said taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Who?" Lily asked,

"You'll know when I ask them" he said standing up and offering his arm to Hermione "Come on, to the village" He said pulling her out of the hall, James sighed and offered his arm to Lily who took it and they walked out after the other two,

"I better go and make sure they don't hurt themselves" Remus said and followed the four out the hall.

* * *

Eventually Remus caught up with the two pairs, Sirius and Lily were arguing.

"She's coming with me" Lily argued,

"No Me" Sirius countered.

"Me"

"No Me"

"Me"

"No Me"

"HEY" Hermione yelled gaining their attention, "Why don't you let me decide" she asked, the two turned to look at her expectantly, "Sirius I want my dress to be a surprise, to all you boys so Lily's coming with me" Lily looked triumphant whilst Sirius looked sad, Hermione giggled and patted his cheek, "Don't worry you'll see my dress at the ball" Sirius smiled and nodded.

"Come on Hermione, let's go dress shopping" Lily said pulling Hermione towards the dress shop. The three boys watched Hermione and Lily go.

"What are we going to do now?" Remus asked, Sirius shrugged, James started grinning,

"Uh Oh Moony, Prongs is grinning he has an idea" Sirius said backing away slowly, with Remus right next to him.

"I agree Padfoot, I agree" he said before James grabbed them, and pulled them back next to him.

"Why don't we go to the three broom sticks and see how many girls ask out Sirius?" James said still grinning, Sirius was grinning to now and the two ran towards the pub doors.

"Oh dear what have I gotten myself into?" Remus asked himself walking towards the pub.

* * *

"Oh, Lily that's the one" Hermione squealed, pushing Lily towards the mirror to get a better look at herself. She giggle then twirled.

"Your right" Lily squealed herself, "Now we need to find your dress"

Lily had Hermione try on dresses for hours before Lily squealed,

"That's it, that's it, whoever you go with will love that dress" she squealed twirling Hermione around, Hermione sighed.

"Great just one problem" she said, Lily looked at her funny "I don't have any money" at this Lily burst into laughter,

"Of course you do your grandpa gave me some for you and he says he wants to see you soon" Lily said, and handed Hermione the money bag.

"He Gave me this" Hermione said looking into the bag, Lily laughed again.

"Sure, why wouldn't he, he is your grandpa" Hermione smiled.

"Yeah"

"Come on lets buy these and meet up with those guys we call friends" Lily said picking up her dress from where she put it down, Hermione went back into the changing room and got changed, and came out with the dress in her arms. The girls finished paying for their dresses and walked to the three broomsticks, to find a swarm of girls surrounding James, Sirius and Remus. Lily and Hermione couldn't help but burst into laughter.

* * *

Once the boys got in the pub, and sat down they had a couple of girls come up asking them is they wanted to go to the dance, They said no every time, except for one Ravenclaw, who got a yes from Remus, he had been thinking about asking her after breakfast.

But after that one yes girls thought that the marauders were going to be gone, so they crowded round them, James stood there laughing nervously whilst Sirius kept shouting no at them, that was until they saw, two girls by the door laughing their heads off. Sirius sent Hermione a pleading look which when she saw she sighed and waved her wand.

"Imobules" she said and the girls stopped dead, James, Sirius and Remus all ran up to the two girls and thanked them.

"Thank you" Sirius breathed then he noticed the dress, bags in their arms and eyed them.

"Sorry Sirius no seeing them till the ball" Hermione said turning her body so he couldn't get at the bag "and talk about the ball I haven't even got a date"

"I do" Lily said smugly, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes we know you do " Hermione teased, and then she froze at what she said. James got a goofy smile on his face, whilst Lily looked nervous. "Kidding" Hermione said smiling nervously, then she frowned.

"Come on lets go back to the castle for dinner" Sirius said pushing James to get him out of his trance.

"Hey, Oh yeah, Foood" He said dreamily

"Come on Lover boy" Remus said, giving him a tug.

* * *

When they got back to girls dropped their dresses in their room and joined the boys at the Gryffindor table for dinner, Sirius whispered something to James who whispered to Remus who looked around and nodded, then Sirius stood, and climbed on top of the table, and turned to face everyone in the hall, he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Who wants to go to the ball with me?" he asked the hall, then there was a up roar, he grinned and looked around, "Well, tuff I don't want to go with any of you" he said grinning, most of the girls Awwwwed or huffed around but a few decided to pass out, Sirius rolled his eyes at them, and carried on talking. "I want to ask a very special girl to the dance" he said and all the girls looked at him hope full, Then he got down off the table and turned towards Hermione, "No I want to ask Hermione Dumbledore to the dance" he looked at her hopefully, Hermione was looking at him in shock and surprise, "Hermione will you do to the dance with me?" he asked loud enough for the whole hall to hear, Lily gave Hermione a nudge who looked up into Sirius eyes and Smiled,

"I'll go with you to the ball" she said quietly, the whole hall burst into applause and cheering. Then you heard a chair being pushed back so someone could stand then a throat clear, everyone turned to look at the owner of these actions and found Professor Dumbledore looking at the with intense eyes, he looked at the for a couple of second then he gaze softened,

"Have fun" he said simpily and sat back down, the whole hall broke into applause and cheers again, but it finished with Hermione and Sirius hugging,

* * *

**Hey Everyone, wow, nine chapters I'm doing good aren't I, I know I really need to get a Beta but it is some much hassle, getting one so, can you please stop asking me to, I know your trying to help, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter, just before I wrote Sirius' last to line I had to go and help my mum, I wasn't happy, anyway, please, review it means so much to me, **

**Bye,**

**-Becky**


	10. Chapter 10 Driving Me Crazy

Hi everyone thank you to **Areej ()**, **OTFj 'OHpfJ **(your name is crazy that's why I love it),  
**RoonilWazlib123**, **Reina13 (**Who is brilliant for giving me so much help and kind comments during the writing of this),**SiriusBlack345**, and **enomix** for reviewing this chapter and story and** Ria Potter**,**Lil. Cutie ****. 23**, **Potterhead0013**, **rosedragonamber**, **Bellatrix is Missunderstood** and** Broken ArchAngel** for adding this story to their story alerts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only write because I love doing it.

**Anyway On With the Story…**

**Chapter Ten (Driving Me Crazy)**

Once everything calmed down, Sirius and Hermione sat next to each other and kept sneaking glances at each other and blushed when they caught the others eye. James was sitting across from Sirius with his hand out in front of Remus,

"Pay up" he said, looking smug, Remus groaned and handed James, ten gallions.

"You made a bet" Hermione said dumb struck, James chuckled and nodded, whilst Sirius shook his head in disbelief (Na not really he could believe his friends betted on him),

"What did this bet say?" Lily asked looking at her boyfriend, with raised eye brows,

"That Sirius would ask Hermione to the dance" Remus groaned

"And I was RIGHT" James said triumphantly, Grinning.

"Yeah, Yeah" Sirius said waving him off. Hermione sighed.

"So you didn't know he was planning on that big speech?" she asked. The three shook their heads. Sirius laughed.

"I wasn't going to tell them, If I told Remus he would of told James who would of told Lily who would of told you so either way, I had to keep it to myself" he explained, his friends looked at him shocked, whilst Hermione shook her head.

"That's mad" Hermione said shaking her head.

"And that is why you like me" Sirius said raising his goblet, Hermione nodded.

"I can't deny that", everyone round her laughed.

"I can't believe Dumbledore was so calm" Peter said shovelling food into his mouth. James nodded in agreement,

"He knows I can look after myself so he doesn't need to get mad" Hermione explained.

"That's nice of him" Lily commented, Sirius shrugged.

"I Honestly don't care as long as I can go to the ball with you"

"That's nice" Hermione said casually, looking down at the evening prophet.

"No I do care, it's just I like you a lot so I don't want anything to get in the way" Sirius explained. Hermione turned to look at Sirius.

"No Really I meant it that is nice" she said smiling slightly. She sighed. "I miss Ginny"

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll see her soon" Lily said smiling.

"Yeah, anyway I'm going back to the common room, anyone coming?" Hermione asked standing up.

"No" Everyone answered together. But Remus stood up.

"In fact yeah, I'll come I have to finish my transfiguration essay for Wednesday" he said, Hermione nodded.

"Fine with me, come on then" she said and turned and walked out of the hall. Remus followed.

* * *

On the way back to the common room Hermione turned to Remus.

"What did you want to ask me?" she asked, Remus looked at her shocked.

"What?"

"You finished you transfiguration essay two days ago, so there must be something else you want, now what is it?" she asked again.

"Fine, you got me, but you weren't really home schooled were you?" he asked, Hermione took a deep breath.

"No" she replied hesitantly.

"Did Ginny really visit Edinburgh before she came here?"

"No"

"Have you been telling us the truth?"

"Yes and No"

"Explain" he said sitting on a bench in the corridor.

"Yes my name is Hermione, no I wasn't home schooled, yes I have lied about a lot of things to you and no I'm not a Death Eater" She said, and sat down next to him.

"Who are you really? Tell me the truth I can keep a secret" he said putting a hand on top of hers.

"Ok, I'll tell you everything" Hermione said hanging her head.

"Good, I'll take you to the room of requirement" he said and pulled Hermione up.

* * *

When they got in to the room of requirement, there were two chairs opposite each other with a coffee table in front of it with a two tea cups and a pot of tea.

"Sit down it is a lot to take in" she said pointing him towards one of the seats. She sat down herself and took a deep breath.

"You might want to start, the others will wonder where we were" he said kindly, whilst taking a sip of tea.

"Well first off, Dumbledore isn't my grandpa, my real name is Hermione Granger, and I'm muggle born"

"Ok, carry on" Remus said urging her in hurry up

"um, I already know you and Sirius, Peter is a git and well, I know everything"

"No you can't know everything, you don't know what's going to happen in the future" he said shaking his head.

"To a certain extent no I don't, but I do know most things"

"I can tell" he chuckled "you've still not told me everything" Hermione sighed, and put her head in her hands.

"I'm from the future" she said whilst looking up in to his stormy grey eyes.

"You're kidding" he said with raised eye brows.

"Sure, I am" Hermione said sarcastically, "You asked for the truth, and I told you"

"You're from the future" he said slowly,

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it" she said and she spent the next hour explaining the future to him.

"Wow, so you do know everything" he said, gob smacked.

"Looks like it" Hermione said shrugging.

"You know what will happen after Hogwarts, the war that's coming, hang on Ginny said that she was offering you a way home, she means home the future doesn't she?" he asked.

"Yes she did mean home the future, I can still leave if I ever want to or need to"

"You won't will you?"

"Probably not"

"Why?" He asked curiously

"Because I want to join the death eaters what do you think? I'd miss you all too much and I'm going to change the future for the better" Hermione said sarcastically.

"So what am I like in the future?" he asked quietly

"You're a very good teacher"

"Really?"

"Yes, you taught Harry to do a patronus who taught me, he was only thirteen"

"So what are you going to do?" he asked looking at her. Hermione took a deep breath.

"I have no idea, but I can always go back and ask you and Sirius " she said thoughtfully

"No Way. I'm not letting you." he said standing up looking angry.

"Remus sit back down" she said strictly, he sat quietly. "I can come back, like the way Ginny did, I could be gone for two seconds" Remus huffed,

"Fine but you're telling Sirius and the others" Hermione shook her head,

"No, I'll just disappear and come back, it'll be fine" she said looking at the worried expression on Remus' face.

"How do you do it?" he asked.

"First of all I need a time turner, then I think about what time and when I what to go and I smash the turner" she explained.

"Fine where is this time turner then?" he asked

"Round my neck now" she replied, and pulled it out of her robes and over her head. She placed the turner on the floor, and looked at him.

"I'll be back" he looked at her "I'm coming back"

"Just go" he said, she was about to stamp on the turner when, someone yelled.

"STOP" Hermione turned to see Sirius, Lily and James standing in the door looking at Hermione shocked. Hermione looked like she was going to burst into tears when she looked Sirius in the eye all she saw was hurt, confusion and pleading. She shook her head and closed her eyes, and stamped. The last thing she saw was Sirius trying to grab her, with pleading eyes.

* * *

"Remus I am right she comes for a couple of days" Sirius said looking at his friend pleadingly.

"I agree, she does leave for about two weeks" Remus said thinking

"She's going to want to see us you know" Sirius said quietly

"Yeah, I know but she still isn't complete so to say, she leaves the day before James and Lily's death and we haven't seen her since" Remus said sitting down at his desk.

"I know, I just miss my 'Mione" Sirius said quietly, Remus looked at him with pity.

"I know you do"

"Well I'm hungry lets go to dinner" Sirius said standing up from his desk (Remus and Sirius and joint Defence against the Dark Arts teacher)

"Yeah, me too" the two sat at dinner watching Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna (Luna and Ron started dating when Remus told them to move on with their life) just them there was a flash of light and the whole hall went silent, when the light cleared everyone looked for the sores whilst Remus and Sirius looked at each other excitedly, the sores was a girl standing facing the head table with her eyes shut with tears streaming down her face, breathing deeply. Sirius would recognise that face instantly.  
Everyone just looked at her wondering who the beautiful girl was she opened her eyes and looked around and gasped at the whole hall.

"Hi" she said weakly and crumpled to the ground. Sirius jumped out of his seat with Remus behind him and ran towards her.

"She just tired from the travel" Remus said to Sirius, who had her in his arms "We need to take her to the hospital wing" Sirius nodded and lifted her up. Remus looked over at Harry, Ginny and Ron and nodded; they got up instantly and followed Sirius out of the room. Everyone was looking at their defence professor wondering why he and their other professor had acted so weirdly, Remus looked around and sighed, he turned up to the head table, and looked at McGonagall.

"Minerva, please explain to the rest of the school" he said tiredly, she nodded and he ran out of the hall.

* * *

"Hermione" Sirius whispered, as he held her hand "Hermione please wake up I need to talk to you"

"Sirius, Miss Granger or Dumbledore, will wake up when her body has recovered" Madame Pomfrey said sounding irritated

"Sorry Poppy, I'm just worried"

"I can understand that Sirius" she said softly and walked back to her office. Hermione groaned and put a hand to her head but found it was in the grasp of someone else's,

"My head is killing me" she groaned, and then she heard lots of footsteps and lots of faces were round her, "What's the date?" she asked no one in particular.

"November 16th 1997" the voice that Hermione loved said. She turned and saw blue eyes looking at intensely; she grinned and flung her arms round him.

"SIRIUS, I am so sorry I had to I – I – I –" she said looking at him, He smiled.

"Its fine, I just missed you, well older you" he said chuckling and he kissed her on the cheek. She blushed, smiled and looked around into the faces of, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Remus.

"Remus, how are you since I told you?" she asked, he chuckled.

"Just great, having to deal with a depressed Padfoot not that easy though" he said grinning.

"Sorry"

"I don't think you need to say sorry to me, but these three" he said motioning towards Harry, Ron and Ginny. She turned to look at them and Ginny jumped on her.

"I can't believe you did that you won't be able to go back, you know" Ginny said rushed, Hermione looked at the males pleadingly and together they pulled Ginny of Hermione.

"Thanks" she breathed, but was squished again by Harry and Ron "Guys, need to breath" she said and they let go of her. "I'm sorry I didn't come back, but I couldn't leave them" Harry looked at her suspiciously.

"Then why are you here? I want you here but if you couldn't leave them then why are you here?" he asked, Hermione turned to Remus.

"You didn't tell them did you?" she asked, Remus shook his head and Hermione launched herself at him, and punched him in the nose,

"Ow, 'Mione" he groaned and grabbed him nose.

"I thought you would have told them" she yelled at him and went to punch him again, but Sirius grabbed her arm.

"Don't 'Mione" he said quietly

"Why, give me one good reason" she said angrily,

"Because he didn't want to hurt them and he probably forgot"

"I have to though I promised you I would" she said her voice barely higher than a whisper.

"I know and you do keep it" Harry cleared his throat.

"Is anyone going to tell us what is going on?" he asked annoyed

"Not Yet" Hermione said smiling. Then she turned to Remus and offered him a hand up. "Sorry I have a short temper now" she said, Remus smiled and took the hand.

"Yeah, I know you seem to have gained it from one Mr Padfoot"

"I don't have a short temper" Sirius said clearly angry, Hermione patted his cheek.

"Of course not" Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus, who shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Merlin you were just like this at dinner"

"So are you going to tell us now?" Ron asked, Hermione looked at him and glared. Ron recoiled. "Why do people keep glaring at me?" he muttered to Harry, Harry shrugged and looked at Hermione,

"You're going to tell us everything" he said, Sirius snorted Harry turned to him and looked at him for an answer.

"No point she doesn't know everything, personally I think she should go back" he said

"WHAT" Ron, Harry and Ginny all yelled. Sirius just looked at them.

"One, She knows how to go back if she wants, Two, I know she goes back and Three, I remember what happened when she goes back" Hermione coughed and everyone looked at her.

"I am going back I just needed to come and see you" she said quietly, looking down at her feet.

"You came back to see us but you're going to leave us" Ginny said, Hermione nodded,

"I'm Sorry" she whispered "I have to, I made a promise and I plan on keeping it" Sirius nodded.

"To right you are" he murmured

"I think you should go now then" Ron said quietly. Hermione nodded.  
"Ok, I'll need a time turner" Remus put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a time turner. Sirius gave Hermione a hug and looked down at her.  
"I'm sorry for what I say ok" he said looking sad, Hermione nodded and kissed his cheek.  
"I'll be back soon just older" she said smiling slightly, they all nodded. "I'll miss you all" she said before she put her foot down on the time turner and she was gone again in a whirl of sand.

* * *

Sirius was sitting on his bed looking at a picture of Him, Remus, James, Lily and Hermione. He flopped back on his bed and sighed.

"Why did you have to go Hermione? Why did you have to lie?" he whispered to himself, and then there was a bright light. It was blinding, he squinted to try and see through it but there was no luck. Then he heard the voice of a girl.

"Sorry Sirius, I needed it see my friends" she whispered. Sirius shot up and opened his eyes, standing before him was Hermione in the clothes she was wearing when she disappeared.

"I'm dreaming" Sirius muttered to himself. Hermione giggled and put a hand forwards to touch his arm.

"No Sirius you not, I'm here and I missed you very much" she said quietly, stepping forwards. Hermione looked in his eyes and saw hurt and rage (Not a good mix),

"You left, you actually left without telling me anything to you know how stupid it made me feel" he asked annoyed.

"Sirius I'm sorry, I was home sick" she said quietly

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT DID TO ME THINKING I WAS NEVER GOING TO SEE YOU AGAIN?" he yelled, Hermione sat down on his bed and but her head in her hands.

"Sirius I'm SO sorry" she whispered as a single tear started to fall down her cheek. Hermione heard feet rushing up the stairs and then the door flew open and James, Remus and Lily came stumbling in. They looked at Sirius then Hermione and slowly tried to back out of the room.

"No You Don't" Sirius yelled, and he pulled them back into the room. He turned back to Hermione. "You're Sorry, I'm sorry because weather or not I can go to the dance with you because you lied to me" he said quietly, Hermione looked up and gasped.

"You warned me as well" she said loud enough for all of them to hear.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, Hermione looked at her and sighed.

"When I went back, I passed out in front of the great hall after saying "Hi" When I woke up I was in the hospital wing do you know what happened, I woke up in his arms" Hermione said pointing at Sirius. Remus looked at Sirius and groaned.

"Sirius she couldn't tell you" he said

"Why not?" Sirius asked grumpily as he sat down on James' bed

"It's against wizarding law, she could be sent to Azkaban for just coming back from her own time" Remus explained. By this time Hermione had enough she stood up and walked towards the door in silence. She could feel the four sets of eyes on her. She reached the door and turned her head slightly.

"When you want to talk to me I'll be in the Room of Requirement" she said quietly and she walked out of the door.

* * *

Hermione was lying in the Room of Requirement in a grassy field, looking up at the stars. She was lying in a field that wasn't too far from the burrow. Harry, Ron and her used to go to lie there looking at the stars and talking, sometimes she would go there when she wanted to be alone. Usually she would take a book with her to read. She just lay there looking up at the stars until she heard the door creak and a voice.

"Hermione?"

* * *

Sirius looked at the door a groaned as he flopped back on James' bed.

"What the hell have I done?" he asked

"You have just been the biggest idiot ever. You didn't even let her explain" Lily said annoyed. James put a hand on her shoulder.

"Not now Lils" he whispered, She turned to look at him.

"Why not, he has been. He has just hurt my best friend I think I have a right to be mad at him" she angrily. Sirius turned his head to look at her.

"Lily out" he said quietly, Lily looked at him and huffed.

"Fine but don't come running to me when you want help" she said and stormed out of the room.

"I think you should go and apologise Padfoot" James said quietly, Sirius nodded.

"I agree but she'll never take me back now, after what I said" he said quietly looking down.

"You never know unless you try" Remus said patting his friend on the back.

"It's that Black temper that gets you in trouble" James said looking at Sirius sympathetically.

"Yeah I know" he muttered and looked out the window.

"I'm going for a fly" he said and grabbed his broom from his trunk.

"I'll join you in a minute" James said after Sirius as he walked out the door.

"Did you see Hermione's face when she left" Remus said to James who was going through his trunk looking for his broom. James emerged smiling holding his broom and nodded.

"I did, did you see the hurt in them" he asked back.

"I wonder where lily went." Remus wondered.

"I don't know but she needs to cool down slightly"

"You're going to go and talk to Pads' aren't you" Remus stated, James nodded as he headed for the door.

"Someone has to" he said leaving Remus standing in their dorm room looking at the door.

* * *

**Right, Well-um-hi, I would like to say this chapter is crap and messed up so PLEASE don't put it in a review there is no NEED to, anyway even though it is rubbish Please review, I'm sorry it took so long to be updated, I had a slight bit of writers block, Never mind that. The first one to review this chapter, please leave your name and you will get a special shout out and a mention in the next chapter (When it comes out), as long as a special surprise, thank you for reading…Blah Blah Blah… and please review,**

**Bye,**

**-Becky **


	11. Chapter 11 The Ball and The Fall

First off I would like to say thank you to **SiriusBlack345, Firesspawn **and** Reina **for reviewingmy chapter and would also like to thank** Twisterrr** and **Wizard720 **for adding my story to their alert.

Right Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I would love to but I don't.

***ATTENTION*** Second of all Hermione didn't tell Remus everything, she only told him about what happened when she was at Hogwarts and she didn't say any names, so Remus doesn't know about Harry, Peter being a git and Lily and James dying. I just wanted to clear that up thank you and carry on reading.

**Anyway On With the Story…**

**Chapter Eleven (The Ball and the Fall) **

"_Hermione?" _

Hermione sat up and twisted round to see Lily standing at the door looking round amazed.

"What?" she muttered as she lay back down. Lily came and stood next to Hermione and sat down.

"You do know he is sorry" Lily said quietly, Hermione nodded.

"I know because he told me himself"

"Yeah, So what's the future like?" Lily asked, Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry Lils but I can't tell you" Hermione said looking at Lily with Sympathetic eyes.

"That's fine, I was just curious" Lily said with a shrug.

"Anyway what am I going to do about the ball, after what Sirius said?" Hermione asked. Lily looked at Hermione like she had two heads.

"You go, look stunning and blow him of his feet" Lily said grinning. Hermione smiled.

"Ok"

"Right lets go get you ready" Lily said pulling Hermione up "You missed a whole day, going forwards in time"

"Wait I missed a whole day I was only gone two hours" Hermione protested.

"Strange, but never mind time to get ready for the ball." Lily said and dragged Hermione out of the Room of Requirement. When they got to the portrait hole, it flew open and out ran Sirius Black with broom in hand. Hermione just looked at him.

"I wonder where he is going." Lily whispered. Hermione shrugged and stepped through the portrait hole just to be knocked over by a determined looking James Potter who was also carrying a broom. He turned slightly and yelled

"SORRY" and he carried on running after Sirius.

"I don't want to know" Hermione said shaking her head as she tried again to walk into the common room. This time they were successful and they spotted Remus standing by the window looking down towards the quidittch pitch. He turned around when he felt someone standing next to him and saw Hermione and Lily.

"Hey girls" he said.

"Hi Remus" Lily said quietly.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she sat down on the sofa. Remus looked at her and sighed.

"Sirius" he said simply.

"What about him?" she asked again. Remus pointed out of the window.

"James recons he is going to try and jump of his broom" he said looking out the window yet again.

"Oh" she said softly.

"I guess that explains James running out of the portrait hole looking determined" Lily said standing up "Make sure Sirius is at that ball to night" she said to Remus looking him the eye, with a face that would make professor McGonagall proud. He nodded and turned to Hermione.

"You already know he is sorry, but I think you need to talk to him" he said then turned back to the window then his eyes widened and he gasped. Hermione and Lily pushed him out of the way and gasped also at what they saw. Sirius was holding on to his broom for dear life which was shaking as trying to throw him off be was hanging just holding on to it with his two hands and his legs were dangling beneath him . James was in the air next to, it trying to grab it, but when he got close it moved again causing Sirius to lose his grip even more. Hermione turned round and ran out the portrait hole with Lily and Remus right behind her.

* * *

"SIRUS" she yelled as she got on to the pitch. He looked down at her and gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'M SORRY" he yelled back. Hermione shook her head.

"IT'S OK, NOW LET GO" she shouted, the four other people looked at her like she was mad.

"Why the hell do you want him to let go?" James yelled from his spot in the sky.

"I want him to let go so he doesn't fall and kill himself" she shouted back at him. He nodded. She looked back at Sirius. "Sirius let go" she yelled again. He looked at her.

"You promise I won't die" he said, she nodded.

"Yes, now let go" He looked at her then shut his eyes and let go, he felt a thousand feelings go through him at once, he felt like he was still flying on his broom, then he felt like he was jumping in a pool, then he felt everything slow down around him. He opened his eyes slightly, to see Hermione with her wand out pointing at him. He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"You ok mate?" James asked from next to him. Sirius looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I just need to sleep" Hermione gently lowered him to the ground, and then ran up to him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled at him then smacked him. Everyone was taken aback that Hermione did that. She looked at her hand then Sirius' face which had a nice hand print on it and grabbed him for a hug. "I'm so Sorry, I- I- just don't know what would of happened if you died" she said into his chest. Sirius put his arms round her.

"It's ok, I forgive you and-um-well, I'm sorry for yelling at you, will you still go to the ball with me?" he said, Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure" Lily squealed and grabbed Hermione's wrist.

"Sorry boys we're off to get ready" she said and pulled a smiling Hermione up to the entrance hall. Sirius looked at Hermione that was looking at him and winked she blushed at turned to walk with Lily.

Hermione and Lily were walking down the corridor until; Lily shrieked and started rummaging in her bag cursing.

"What? What have you lost?" Hermione asked frantically, Lily looked up and groaned.

"I left my head girl speak for the ball down on the pitch with my transfiguration book" Hermione sighed and thought for a second.

"I know why don't you go and get the book and speech whilst I go and get everything ready for us, it will save time both ways" she said smiling at her plan. Lily nodded.

"Ok be careful with our dresses" she said and turned back towards the entrance hall. Hermione smiled to herself and carried on walking towards Gryffindor tower when someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to let out a scream but a hand covered her mouth. She kept struggling but whoever was holding her was strong so she could not break free. Suddenly she was let go of and turned round. She rolled her eyes at who she was facing.

"Hello, _Lucius_" she said "How may I help you? You know you didn't need to kidnap me" she said in a sickly sweet voice. He chuckled as he backed her into the wall behind her.

"Oh, I know but I wanted to make sure you were alone" he smirked and lent closer to her, she backed into the wall even more.

"Goodie" she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes again.

"I have a proposition for you" he said, she looked at him. "I know some people in high places I wondered if you would like to meet them and join me" he said so there was about two centimetres between them. She raised her eye brows.

"_Is he really asking me join the death eaters, what is he an idiot" _she thought to herself. She looked at him and smiled a fake smile.

"Sure- When hell freezes over" she said then slipped out from under his arms and started to run down the corridor. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at her. Hermione turned to look over her shoulder to see his reaction and her eyes widened at him as he trained his wand on her. He opened his mouth to curse or hex her, when a shield charm erupted in front of her. She turned to see how cast it; standing there with their wand pointed at Malfoy was Sirius look furious.

"Don't-You-Dare Malfoy" he said pausing slightly in between each word for effect. Malfoy sneered at Sirius then put his wand away and turned on his heels and stalked back towards the Slytherin common room. Sirius walked up to Hermione and put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you? 'cause if he did he is soooo getting a prank fest" he said then started mumbling about times he deserved one or something. Hermione looked at him ans smiled lightly.

"Sirius, I'm fine don't worry" she said as she pulled him down the corridor.

"No need to you did when you said sure to him I thought you were just playing me, then you finished and ran off it took a lot for me not to hex him, then he was going to hex you, Merlin can't you stay out of trouble for one minute" He sighed and pushed his hand through his hair.  
Hermione had noticed that this was a habit he had picked up from James that drove Hermione and Lily mad.

"So how did you find me?" she asked, he sighed.

"When we all got back to the common room Lily went up to your dorm and you weren't there. Then she came and asked us if we knew where you were. Remus suggested that we go and look round the castle for you, so we di and I happened to be the one to find you" he explained.

"Oh Ok, What's the time" she asked, he looked at his watch.

"Five thirty" he said, Hermione squeaked, grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the common room.

"got to get ready" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran up the girls stair case. Sirius just looked at her and had a goofy smile on his face when Lily came running in and yelled the same thing. James came in behind her with Remus behind him.

"Sorry mate couldn't find her" James said looking at his friend sympathetically, Remus nodded his head. When they heard a shriek from the girls dorm they hit the piece of wood on the stairs and ran up them. To find Lily looking at Hermione who was passed out on the floor.

"What happened?" the three boys asked at the same time in different tones. Lily looked at them and shook her head.

"I don't know I came up here and she was on the floor" James walked over to her and pulled her up.

"Come on Lils, you need to sit down" he said as he moved her over to her bed. Sirius and Remus bent down next to Hermione. Remus moved his hands across he arms and legs quickly checking for broken bones or sprained ankles. He shook his head. Sirius sighed heavily then lifted Hermione up and put her on her bed.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked no one in particular. While he moved a piece hair of her face.

"I think we should take her to Dumbledore" James said, Remus nodded.

"Yeah, he'll know what to do"

"What about the ball me and James need to make our speech" Lily said standing up. Remus looked at her.

"Right, ok, well, why don't you two go to the ball and do all that whilst me and Sirius take Hermione to Dumbledore" he suggested, Sirius shook his head.

"Can't" Remus looked at him.

"And why not?" he asked. Sirius looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Dumbledore will be at the ball" Remus sighed.

"Why don't I wake her up, tell her ever thing and tell her we want her to see Dumbledore and see what she says" Lily asked thinking out loud. She looked at the three boys who all nodded.

"Sure" James said and gave Lily a kiss on the cheek and walked out the room.

"Good idea Lils" Remus said followed James out the room. Lily turned at looked at Sirius who was looking at Hermione.

"Sirius I'll look after her" she said and put a hand on his shoulder. He nodded and left without saying a single word. "Right" she said as she turned to look at Hermione and pulled out her wand. She pointed it a Hermione's chest.

"Enervate" she said and Hermione eyes flickered open and she gasped.

"What- What happened?" she asked as she sat up. Lily sat down at the end of Hermione's bed.

"I don't know the full story but, I came up here found you on the floor passed out, I screamed then the boys came to see what was wrong, they left and I woke you up and we want you to go and see Dumbledore about it" Lily explained. Hermione looked at her shocked.

"I can't remember what I did after I walked up the stairs" she said looking down at her hands.

"And that is why we think you should go and see you grandpa" Lily said looking and sounding concerned. She grasped Hermione's hands "Please Hermione we want you to be alright"

"Ok, I'll talk to him" Lily grinned.

"Great now time to get ready for the ball" she said and stood up and went over to the wardrobe pulled out their dresses. "Come on, Sirius was really worries about you. Show him that you are ok by going to the dance and have a great time with him" Lily said looked at Hermione with her hands on her hips. Hermione looked at Lily and saw the blazing look in her eyes that Harry had. Hermione smiled a dreamy smile at her, Lily raised her eye brows.

"What?" she asked. Hermione shook her head still smiling.

"He is so much like you" she whispered and stood up.

"Who is?" Lily asked curiously, Hermione turned to look at her and smiled.

"Future" she said simply, Lily looked at her like she was analysing her.

"Fine don't tell me" she said and walked into the bath room. Hermione sighed and pulled the picture of herself, Ron, Ginny and Harry. She looked at them and sighed. What she didn't notice was Lily came up behind her and look over her shoulder.

"So which one of them do I remind you of?" she asked. Hermione carried on looking at the picture.

"Harry" she sighed. Then she realised what she said and spun round to look at Lily. "I shouldn't have told you that," then she saw the look on Lily's face of pure joy. "I really shouldn't have told you that" she groaned.

"Who is Harry?" Lily asked moving closer to Hermione.

"Oh No I've already said to much, No way hose, I'm not telling you" Hermione said firmly. Lily looked at Hermione for a minute then shrugged and sighed.

"Never mind, come on let's get ready" she said.

* * *

Two hours later the two girls were standing by the dorm room door looking at each other. Lily was in a sea green, chiffon strapless ruffle dress, with her hair up in a lose bun with a few strands falling onto her face. Hermione was in crimson chiffon pleated sweetheart dress, her hair was hanging in curls down her back, both had light make up on, and black strappy heels. Looking at one another they nodded and smiled.

James and Sirius were standing in the common room, Remus had got to escort his date to the dance and Peter wasn't asked so he was sulking under his pillow. Every time the two boys heard feet on the stairs they shot up and turned to them. Incidentally a few times girls thought they were waiting for them. James was leaning up against the wall with his head back whilst Sirius was sitting on the sofa looking at the fire, when they heard feet on the stairs they turned and saw their dates, who were both smiling nervously but happy. Sirius stood up and walked over to Hermione and took her hand, whilst James offered his arm to Lily who pushed it away, then linked her arm with his after his face fell.

The two couples walked down to the great hall in silence all as equally as scared as the other. When they got to the doors Sirius turned to Hermione.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked looking at her concerned. She gave him a soft smile and nodded.

"Sirius I'm feeling fine" she said. He smirked at her.

"You're so stubborn" she looked at him them down at the floor.

"Maybe that's why you like me" she said quietly. "Because I'm a challenge" Sirius looked at her shocked.

"No Way, I like you because you smart, beautiful, strong and just brilliant all round" he said looking into her eyes. She couldn't help but smirk at him and try to hide her laughter.

"I know that" she said and they walked into the great hall. Everyone was looking at them; Hermione blushed and Sirius grinned (They really are a pair aren't they). Once everyone went back to talking and dancing James got up on stage and helped Lily up.

"Right, Hello everyone, As you all should know I'm Head boy so I have to do a speech, First off I would like to thank the teachers helping us put up the decorations, so thank you, second of all, Thank you to the Prefects for working with us for preparing this night and last but not least I would like to thank the head girl personally, for all the work she has done and without it I don't think we would all be here" James said getting a few chuckle at the end. "Everybody my I present Lily Evans" Lily walked on the stage and it James in the stomach.

"Thanks James" she said quietly to him. Hermione stood below with Sirius looking at the two. Lily stood up to the microphone. "Hi well James kind of stole my speech so I would just like to say thanks to all of you for coming really and that's it so you can all dance now" she said grinning slightly. James smiled at her and jumped of the stage them lifted her off. Sirius whooped and grabbed Hermione round the waist.

"Come on let's dance" he said as a slow song came on. Hermione rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Ok, only because you're so nice". The two of them moved in together in perfect sink with the music. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Lily and James dancing close and looking in to each other's eyes. Hermione turned back to Sirius to see him looking at her the same way James was looking at Lily, Hermione couldn't help it she looked back at him and slowly found herself being draw towards him, until she saw two heads she knew extremely well over his shoulder. She gasped. Sirius stopped dead and she grinned.

"What did I do?" Sirius groaned, Hermione looked at him and beamed,

"Nothing, everything is absolutely brilliant" she said then gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran behind him. Sirius took a moment to register what happened then he got a goofy grin on his face.

Hermione streaked past people knocking some over who turned and cursed her(With words **not** wand) once she got to her destination she flung her arms round the two people and gave them kisses on the cheek each.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, Harry pulled back looked her up and down.

"You look lovely" he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek and noticed a cross looking boy across the room glaring at him. "Um, Hermione who's the person across the room glaring at me" he asked and pointed slightly over her shoulder. Hermione turned round and smiled at Sirius.

"Sorry I'll introduce you" she said and pulled Harry and Ron over to Sirius. When she got over to Sirius she gave him and brilliant smile and he couldn't help but smile back. "Harry, Ron, I would like you to meet Sirius Black" she said, Harry and Ron's jaws dropped and Sirius raised his eye brows.

"I knew I was good, but I didn't know I had that effect on people" he grinned; Hermione smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Meet me in the room of Requirement with these two, in ten minutes, I'm going to get the others" she whispered and kissed him on his jaw. Harry and Ron just starred at Hermione.

"Why did she just kiss you?" Ron asked slowly as if he was trying to control his temper. Sirius grinned.

"She is my date; I think it means she can kiss me" Harry groaned.

"She is supposed to be the smartest witch of her generation how can she be so thick?" he asked, Sirius glared at him. "What?" Harry asked.

"Harry mate, I think you should leave her to it, I told you coming back without permission was a bad idea" Ron said quietly. Sirius chuckled.

"You remind me of myself and James, then again you look just like James" he said to Harry then stuck his hand out to Ron "Sirius Black" he said, Ron nodded.

"Ronald Wea-Granger" he said and caught himself before he did considerable damage. "And the worried idiot next to me is Harry Pot-Porter, Harry Porter my best friend and future brother–in law" Ron said nudging Harry in the back.

"Ginny's brother" Sirius said, Ron nodded. Sirius grinned. "She's brilliant she is, say hi for me when you next see her, anyway Hermione wanted to see us in the Room of Requirement, so let's go" he said and started out of the hall. The other two followed him.

* * *

When they got to the room of requirement, Sirius opened the door and found Hermione sitting on some grass on a hill. He went over and sat next to her.

"Hi" she said looking up at the stars.

"Are we where I think we are?" Ron asked as he sat down, Harry sat next to him.

"Yeah, we're on the hill" Hermione sighed, just then Lily and James came through the door with Remus not long after them. The seven of them sat down on the hill.

"I want to share some memories with you" She said and instantly a Pensive appeared in-front of her.

"Don't you dare" Ron yelled, Hermione didn't look at him.

"I have to" she whispered and put the tip of her wand to her temple; as she pulled her wand away she silver gas like substance followed she placed it in the Pensive and stood up. She was about to put her face in when the door opened and a girl ran in with her hair streaming behind her.

"STOP" she shouted, everyone turned to the door. Stood there was Ginny tears running down her face with her brown eyes taking in the room. Then she did the least expected thing and walked up to James and slapped him.

"HEY" Lily, Sirius and Remus yelled at the same time and jumped up.

"That is for leaving me behind" she shouted. There was a tap on her shoulder and she spun round.

"I'm Harry" Harry said, Ginny looked at him then at James, gasped and spun round again.

"James Oh-Merlin, I'm so sorry, I thought you were Harry" she said then turned to Harry and smacked him.

"NOW, that is for leaving me behind" she said then sat down. Harry sat down next to her rubbing his jaw.

"Wow, you can hit hard" he muttered, Ginny giggled then turned to Hermione.

"Hermione you can't show them" she said, Hermione shook her head.

"I have to"

"No you don't, I was sent back again to stop you from telling them, by their future selves" Ginny explained.

"But I don't want to lose them" Hermione said with a crestfallen expression on her face. Ginny put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you don't, but think about it if things don't happen the way they do, did, I don't know, Voldemort won't be defeated, I'm going to take Ron and Harry back them wipe your memories from when you saw Harry and Ron, ok" Hermione nodded as did the Marauders and Lily. "I'm Sorry" Ginny said, grabbed Harry and Ron's hands and stamped on the time turner. A couple of minutes later Ginny appeared again with her wand and gave them all hugs.

"Go back to dancing or whatever you were doing before Harry and Ron got her" she said and the two couples and Remus went out of the room of requirement and went back to the dance. Ginny followed them and once they had gone back to normal she waved her wand and they forgot everything from when Hermione ran to Harry and Ron. She smiled lightly and whispered.

"I miss you" then she walked out of the hall and was gone.

* * *

**So Hello, what do you think really bad I know right, well never mind that, please review but remember NO FLAMES, thank you, **

**Bye,**

**-Becky**


	12. Chapter 12 What's Wrong With Hermione?

Right Hello to all my fans, Thank you for sticking with me so far and I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, I had a major case of writers block then I forgot about this story and now I've remembered so I'm writing Chapter 12, YAY. Never mind that I have now got FIFTY-ONE reviews I'm so happy that's why I'm doing this chapter because you have all made me so happy, so thank you to – **LauRawrCait, Blueribon, Dantra, drummerchick66, irish-idiot-818, NUDGELOVER, 2Xtremechick, sweet-tang-honney, momokurama **for adding me and this story to their favourites and Alerts and to some of you reviewing. Right a BIG thank you to- **LauRawrCait, Anon. not signed up, Firesspawn (Again, you really are great you know that), reina13 (And Yes But I've probably already told you that), sweet-tang-honney, UndesirableNo.5 (To me your name is ONE of the best I've seen)** the last six people reviewed you guys are the best LauRawrCait, pushed us over the fifty mark so THANK YOU (Gives cookie and Hug) and I would like to say thank you to My family who have to put up with me going on and on about Harry Potter and My story ideas.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does though I wish I did, *Sigh*.

ONE More thing… THANK YOU and Happy Halloween.

**Now On With the Story…**

**Chapter 12 (What's Wrong with Hermione?)**

Hermione and Sirius moved together in perfect sink with the music. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Lily and James dancing close and looking in to each other's eyes. Hermione turned back to Sirius to see him looking at her the same way James was looking at Lily, Hermione couldn't help it she looked back at him and slowly found herself being draw towards him. Their lips touched softly and Hermione felt millions of things fly through her head. His lips were soft on hers moving gently against hers, they tasted of Chocolate and Butterbeer. Her hand went to his neck and intertwined in his hair, while his hands went to her waist. By the time they broke apart it felt like hours had passed. They came up to see every one looking at them, Hermione blushed again. Sirius grinned and looked at her.

"Hermione will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, there was an intake of breaths and a few shrieks of rage. She looked at him for a second then, nodded.

"Yes I will" Everyone gasped whilst their friends gave them hugs. Remus stood next to Hermione whilst Sirius and James were talking enthusiastically about something.

"What are you doing?" he asked, Hermione sighed.

"I don't know but I tell you one thing I'm happier here than I was in 1997" she said quietly "Yes I HAD a boy-friend and Moldy-Voldy was gone, but I think I can do so much help in this time period" she thought out loud

"Wait Voldemort's dead?" Remus asked stunned, Hermione nodded and sighed again.

"Killed by his rebounding curse" she said "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and dance with my boyfriend" she walked over to Sirius and pulled him onto the dance floor. Remus watched them for a moment then went back to his date. The rest of the night was fairly ordinary apart from Sirius and Hermione's kiss; eventually everyone made their way back their common rooms and went to bed.

* * *

Three months passed and Hermione and Sirius were still together and Lily and James were happy and in Love. It was February 9th and Sirius was planning on what to do for Hermione on Valentine's Day. So far he had no ideas what so ever. James was taking Lily to the kitchens, Remus was going to take his date to Madame Puddlefoots and there would be to many people in the three broom sticks and the Hogs head was defiantly out of the picture it was completely wrong for Hermione.

"AAAAAAAGH"

"What is wrong Pads?" James asked from the chair next to him. James was planning on Proposing to Lily on Valentine's Day, whilst Sirius had no idea of what he was going to do.

"I can't think of anything, what am I going to do with Hermione for Valentine's Day?" Sirius said and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why don't you take her to the room of requirement?" Remus asked as he sat down and pulled out his homework.

"Yes yes yes yes YES, thanks Moony" Sirius said and hit his friend on the back.

"Great now, what is our next prank?" James asked his two friends. They looked at each other and shrugged. Sirius grinned and motioned for them to come closer.

"Why don't we…"

Lily and Hermione were sitting the other side of the common room, by the window doing homework.

"Wonder what they're planning?" Lily asked gesturing over to the three boys who had their heads together. Hermione looked up from her book to look at them; she watched them for a minute.

"They're planning a prank" she said simply and went back to her book. _"I wonder what they're going to do?"_ she thought _"Whatever it is I hope it doesn't involve me. But knowing them it will" _she sighed and tried to concentrate on her book, but found herself going dizzy. She shut her eyes then opened them again, she was still dizzy. Lily looked at Hermione wondering what she was doing opening and closing her eyes.

"Hermione are you Ok?" she asked and put a hand on her arm. When Hermione turned to Lily she gasped. Hermione had gone a light yellow/green colour and her pupils had gone extremely small. Lily stood up and pulled Hermione up with her. "Come on you need to go to the hospital wing" she said and started to pull Hermione to the portrait hole. She nearly got there when she heard,

"Where are you two going?" Sirius called across the room. Lily turned to look at him, and sighed.

"We're going to the hospital wing" she said, all three boys stood up and walked over to them.

"Why?" James asked. At this point Hermione was still facing the portrait hole.

"Look at Hermione and you'll know why" she said and nearly started sobbing. Sirius put his hands on Hermione's shoulders and turned her round, all three boys jumped back in surprise. Hermione was now a sick green colour had her eyes shut and was swaying on the spot slightly.

"What's wrong with her?" Sirius asked looking genuinely worried.

"I don't know that's why she NEEDS to go to the hospital wing" Lily sobbed, James pulled her into a hug and she cried into his chest for two minutes then she stopped. "Sorry James about your shirt" she said, he grinned at her.

"Its fine, it looked like you needed that" Lily nodded.

"Oi, can we please get my girlfriend to the hospital wing" Sirius said then picked Hermione up, who groaned at the fast movement. "Sorry" he whispered to her as he carried her out of the tower.

* * *

"MADAME POMFREY" James yelled when they got to the hospital wing and Sirius placed Hermione on the bed. Madame Pomfrey came running out of her office over to Hermione, she gasped when she saw her.

"What happened to her?" she asked. Everyone looked at Lily who looked like she was going to cry again.

"I don't know we were talking then I noticed she kept shutting her eyes after that she turned a yellow/green colour and now wouldn't open her eyes; please tell me you can fix her?" Lily said sitting down. Madame Pomfrey nodded.

"Mr Potter and Mr Lupin please can you go and get Professor Dumbledore, I expect he would like to know how his grand-daughter is" she asked quietly. James and Remus nodded and walked out of the hospital wing. "Miss Evans, Mr Black, only one of you may stay" she said looking at them, Lily nodded and made for the door. Sirius turned round, and pulled her back.

"We're you going"? He asked confused, Lily raised her eye brows.

"I'm leaving so you can stay" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No you stay here, you're her best friend she'll need you" he said quietly looking at the floor. Lily smiled softly reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Sirius, I see why she likes you" Sirius nodded and smiled slightly then walked out of the hospital wing. Lily sat down in the chair next to Hermione's bed and held her hand.

"Don't worry Hermione, you're going to be ok" she whispered.

* * *

"_Where am I?" Hermione yelled into the blackness._

"_You're waiting" a voice called back._

"_Waiting for what?" Hermione shouted._

"_For Him" the voice said again, but it sounded much closer. A spot light appeared at being lit up was Harry._

"_Harry, how are you here? Where are we?" she asked moving closer to him._

"_I'm not you are" he said, Hermione stopped dead._

"_What that makes no sense, you are here I can see you, in front of me" _

"_I'm just taking Harry's form, so you don't have to talk to a stranger" he said, Hermione raised her eye brow._

"_Ok then, who am I waiting for? What's wrong with me? Where are my friends? Why Harry's form? Why not Ron's? Ginny's? James's? Why Harry's?"_

"_I will answer your questions in the order, you gave them. You are waiting for the man who loves you, You are have an adverse effect from the time travel and being away from your own time, your friends or fine but are very worried, Now Why Mr Potter Jr.'s form? It seems you feel safe with him so I chose him, Mr Weasley counteracts who we are waiting for, Miss Weasley I did not want to take the form of a girl and Mr Potter; I think you are closer to Mr Potter Jr. so I did not choses him" He said extremely politely. _

"_Who is the man who loves me?" Hermione asked curiously, The Harry-form waved his hand and a bubble appeared and there was Severus Snape. "Snape, Snape doesn't love me" _

"_I should hope not, nope him behind Mr Snape" he said and pointed to the figure behind Snape, who had their wand out and pointed at him. The image went a bit clearer and Hermione knew who it was._

"_Sirius, Sirius loves me" she shrieked and pulled up and down._

"_Yes and he has been waiting many years for the girl who can change him" Hermione sat down on the floor and put a hand to her head._

"_Why would Sirius like me? I'm nothing special, I'm just a girl who fell and got sent back in time," _

"_Exactly Hermione you didn't go back in time voluntarily you were sent here, that means you have something to do. May it be save lives, make people fall in love, fall in love yourself or kill Voldemort, you have a mission and you have to complete it" Hermione nodded understanding. "I will now send you back, but before you go, When you pass out or start to go dizzy you just need to have a ten minute hope back to your time and you'll be fine, We won't be seeing each other again, Hermione so I would like you to know who I am" he said then waved his hand again and he turned into a man about six foot tall and had a pointing hat and silver beard and hair and wore white and light blue robes. Hermione gasped._

"_You're, you're, You're Merlin" she stuttered, he nodded smiling happily. _

"_It's good to know that the youth of the wizarding world still know who I am, now I need to send you back to your friends and Mr Black" he said pulling up his robe sleeves. He looked at her "Ready?" he asked, she nodded. "Good, Timeus Temtrus, goodbye Hermione Granger have a very nice life" he said and smiled as he started to fade and the black ness started to become white._

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes to see Lily and Madame Pomfrey looking at her sadly. "Hello" she croaked,

"Hermione" Lily shrieked and flung her arms round her. Madame Pomfrey smiled.

"Drink this it will help with the dizziness, you seem alright now, your back to normal colour and you've opened your eyes I think I'll let you out tomorrow morning just to make sure you're ok, though" she said and handed Hermione a silvery blue potion. Hermione pinched her nose and tipped it down her throat; as soon as it hit the back of her throat she started coughing.

"Horrible" she said thickly, like she had a cold. "So how long was I out?" she asked as she tried to sit up more. Lily sat down on the edge of the bed and took Hermione's hand.

"You were out two days, your grandpa excused me from class so I could be with you, but I've been reading here" she said smiling and pointing at the pile of books next to the chair. "You should of seen the boys James didn't want to go flying, Remus didn't want to study and Sirius was worst of all he wouldn't get out of bed or eat, they were really worried about you, now I think I'll go tell them you're up" Lily finished and started heading for the door.

"Lily" she heard Hermione call out and Lily turned around.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" she said and walked out the hospital wing.

The boys were in potions trying to make calming draught when Lily came running thought the door trying to catch her breath. When the door banged open everyone turned to see who it was, they were all surprised to see Lily Evans Head-Girl, disrupting a potions lesson.

"She's- she's awake" she said trying to catch her breath then she ran back out the room. All eyes were now on the Marauders who were sitting looking at the door shocked, all of a sudden at three stood up and ran out after Lily. It was very quiet you could hear Professor Slughorn breathing.

"Right class carry on, I'll talk to them later" he said in his booming voice.

* * *

"SLOW DOWN SIRIUS" James yelled at his friend who was streaming door the corridor but Sirius kept going.

"SHE'LL STILL BE THERE" Remus shouted as him and James was running side by side trying to catch Sirius. Sirius was in a world of his own being happy because she was awake. Sirius turned the corner and saw Lily's red hair whip into the hospital wing as the door shut again.

* * *

"They're running aren't they?" Hermione asked amused, Lily let out a laugh and sat down next to her bed.

"To right they are, Sirius is probably on the other side of the door and is going to come in NOW" she said and as she said now the door swung open to see an exstatic Sirius and a tired Remus and James. Hermione looked at Lily and the two girls burst out laughing.

"What?" James asked annoyed, Hermione shook her head and tried to slip out of her bed.

"Miss Dumbledore do NOT get out of that bed" Madame Pomfrey said sternly as she sorted out the medicine cabinet. Sirius let out a laugh sounding like a bark and walked over to Hermione and gave her a kiss on the for-head.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down the opposite side of Hermione than Lily and took her other hand.

"Not too bad, just tired and a bit dizzy still, but I do know what caused it" she said Lily raised her eye brows at her.

"Oh really" Hermione nodded.

"Not now I need to talk to Dumbledore" she said and threw at glance at Madame Pomfrey. They all nodded understanding what she meant.

"So when are you getting out of here?" Remus asked as him and James pulled chair up to the end of her bed.

"Tomorrow, Madame Pomfrey wants to keep me in overnight to make sure I'm going to be ok" Hermione explained,

"It's probably a good idea" James said nodding thoughtfully.

"Where's Peter? I would have thought he would be with you" Lily said all three boys shrugged.

"No idea, he wasn't there when we woke up" Sirius said looking at Hermione with a smile on his face.

"Can you leave us for a minute everyone?" Hermione asked "You to Madame Pomfrey" They all looked at Hermione surprised but nodded and walked out of the hospital wing. When the door shut behind the four of them Hermione grabbed her wand, cast "Muffliato!" on the door and turned back to Sirius. She smiled at him. "While I was unconscious I had a visit from someone who told me something" she said being extremely vague, Sirius looked at her waiting for her to go on. "I had a visit from Merlin" she said bluntly, Sirius burst out laughing.

"You're kidding me you actually met Merlin, THEE Merlin the most powerful wizard ever Merlin" he asked tears of mirth rolling down his face. Hermione glared at him and he stopped laughing instantly.

"If you don't believe me then there is no point in carrying on" she said and turned away from him, Sirius sighed and put his hands on her shoulders and turned her round again.

"Sorry, I believe you please carry on" he said looking into her eyes. She nodded.

"He took the form of Harry so I would feel more comfortable, he showed me a vision/memory well something like that and he said it was of the man who loved me" she said. She felt Sirius stiffen. "It showed me a picture of Severus Snape" Sirius jumped up,

"WHAT, SNAPE LOVES YOU. HE CAN'T LOVE ANYONE EXCEPT THE DARK ARTS, WHAT ABOUT…" he trailed off, Hermione smirked slightly but Sirius didn't see.

"What about what Sirius?" she asked innocently, he looked up at her and she could see the love in his eyes.

"Me, What about me? I Love you Hermione" He said quietly, Hermione grinned, pulled his had up to her level and kissed him right on the lips, Sirius at first didn't react then he started kissing her back passionately. When they broke apart Hermione smiled at him.

"I love you to Sirius, you're the reason I'm staying here and it was actually a picture of you put Snape got in the way" she said Sirius bent down and kissed her again only, this time gently but still as lovingly. "But I have to go back" she said slowly, Sirius looked at her shocked.

"You just said you're staying here now you're saying you have to go back, what? Why?" he asked, Hermione sighed.

"Me being ill" she said, Sirius nodded. "Me being away from my own time to long is having adverse effects on me, that's why I have to go back" Sirius looked upset.

"I suppose when you get out of here and go see Dumbledore you'll go back and stay" he said miserably. Hermione looked at him like he was mad.

"No I only have to be there ten minutes or so then I can come back here, It's when I pass out or start to feel off I have to go, So yes I'll go once I have spoken to Dumbledore but I'm not staying there and I PROMISE you that Sirius, I'll even make the unbreakable vow if you want me to" She said exasperated, Sirius looked at her shocked.

"I'll take you promise but not the unbreakable vow, I would rather you live if you broke the promise" He said and kissed her for head. "Now I think we should let our friends and Madame Pomfrey back in don't you" he asked grinning, Hermione nodded and waved her wand. The door swung open and the three teenagers stumbled through the door with Madam Pomfrey behind them shooting a very discomforting look at them. James jumped up grinning.

"Sorry, now what were you talking about?" he asked, Lily rolled her eyes, Sirius and Hermione smiled secretive smiles at each other and Remus hit James over the back of the head.

"OW"

* * *

**Hello everyone, I would like to thank you for reading this far and I'm going to start chapter 13 once I've posted this chapter, so I working on it. Personally I think this is one of my WORST chapters ever but you might be able to change my mind if I get POSITIVE reviews, anyway, keep an eye out for the next chapter and have fun reading,**

**Bye,**

**-Becky :P **


	13. Chapter 13 You're Here!

Hello, everyone I would like to say thank you for reading the last chapter and story so far, it really does mean a lot to me, so THANK YOU. Also to **sweet-tang-honney, reina13, SiriusBlack345,** and** Misty Willow Black-Snape **for reviewing and thank you to **Carebear114, vampgirl94 **and** LittlePsychicPixieGurl, **for adding this story to their story alert.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, would love to but don't.

**Anyway On With the Story…**

**Chapter 13 ("You're Here!")**

Hermione walked up to the statue and looked at it for a minute, she took a deep breath.

"Spearmint chews" she said the Gargoyle moved aside. "Thanks" she muttered and she walked up the stairs. When she got to the office door it was already open a crack. She knocked on the door lightly thinking Dumbledore would not here it.

"Come in my dear" he called, Hermione pushed the door open and walked into the room, and she found all of her friends there, Remus, James, Lily and Sirius they were looking at her impassively. "Shut the door" Dumbledore said. Hermione nodded and did as he said. "Your friends have already told me what you told them, it seems that I have no choice but to let you make the time jump" he said, Hermione looked at her friends who all looked worried. Hermione smiled at them.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, I'm a pro at time travel now" she said, Sirius smiled at this.

"I'll see you soon" he said and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Well I have my time turner on me so I can travel now, if that's ok with everyone" she said and pulled the time turner from round her neck.

"Be careful" Lily said and hugged Hermione as well.

"I'm not going to worry about you, you sound tuff with all the things you've been through" James said then grinned and gave her a hug. Remus stepped forwards and gave her a hug as well.

"Say hi to Ginny for us" he said then let her go, she nodded.

"Don't worry I will" she said and placed the time turner on the floor. "I'll be back before you know it" she said and stamped on the time turner thinking about her friends and her time. The sand whirled round and there was a flash and Hermione was gone.

"What now?" Sirius asked looking at the spot Hermione disappeared.

"We wait for her to come back, but carry on as normal" Remus said and headed for the door. They others shrugged and followed him out.

"Albus are you sure you want to have her do this?" The Portrait of Armando Drippet asked, Dumbledore sighed and turned to it.

"I am sure that she has a roll, Armando so she must be allowed to continue" The portrait huffed.

"I'm not as faithful, what if she does not return?"

"She will, did you see the way Mr Black looked at her, she will return that I am sure of" Dumbledore said nodding his head thoughtfully.

"My Great-Nephew cares for a time traveller, if only his mother knew of this" Professor Black sneered and went to walked out of his painting,

"You are not to tell anyone or anything about this" Dumbledore said sternly, Professor Black glared at him for a minute then nodded.

"If that is what the current headmaster wishes" and shut his eyes to go back to sleep.

"Albus I hope your right" Armando Drippet said nervously and Dumbledore nodded and looked at the spot where Hermione disappeared.

"So do I, So do I" he said gravely.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes as she felt she was being thrown through the air. All she saw was shapes and colours flying past her, she watched in amazement as she saw people she knew fly past her then it all stopped. She shut her eyes for a moment then opened them she recognised she was in 12 Grimmauld Place she groaned quietly, she was hundreds of miles away from Hogwarts and she didn't know if the house was inhabited now or not or what year it was. Just then she felt the magic shift to left of her then saw a red light coming towards her, she ducked and shot 'Expelliarmus' at them and caught there wand. She looked at them for a moment then felt the magic shift again and another person was next to the first one. Hermione wasted no time and immobilised them both and took the other ones wand. She slipped them in her pocket and lifted her spell.

"What year is this?" she asked, the first figure stepped forwards.

"1995" he said, Hermione shook her head.

"_Did he just say 1995, I was supposed to go to 1997. I'm in the wrong year" _she thought. "What year is Harry in?" she asked pointing her wand at them still.

"Why do you need to know?" The second voice asked and moved forwards slightly.

"I can't tell you" she said quietly, the first person stepped forwards.

"Who are you?" he asked, Hermione sighed.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger" she said simply, one of the men scoffed.

"You can't be the Hermione we know is at Hogwarts right now doing her O.W.L's"

"Who are you?" she asked the two men now where about a meter away from her but she could not see them, because it was too dark.

"Remus John Lupin and my friend is Sirius Black" Remus said, Hermione flicked her wand and the lights came on and she was a tired looking Remus Lupin with an annoyed looking Sirius behind him.

"Thank Merlin it's you two" she said and lowered her wand. "Here are you wands" she handed them their wands back and before she could react her wand was gone and she was bound.

"Take her to the kitchen Pads" Remus said, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I'm not going to hurt you" she said, Sirius picked her up and put her in a chair in the kitchen. "Thank you now untie me or I won't answer your questions" she said and struggled.

"Answer us and we'll untie you" Sirius countered. Hermione grinned.

"Same old Sirius" she said and huffed. "Ask me any question that only Hermione Granger could answer" she said both men looked at each other and raised their eye brows.

"Ok" Sirius went first and looked at her head on " Hermione Granger used what to save me from the Dementors kiss?" he asked smugly, thinking that she wouldn't know the answer.

"A time turner easy, next question" she said and looked at Remus. Remus looked at her for a second then nodded.

"In the Shrieking Shack I called Hermione something what was it? Also when she first saw me with Sirius what did she say?"

"Nice one" Sirius whispered, Remus nodded in reply. Hermione sat pretending to think.

"You called me the brightest witch of my age, and I yelled 'NO I TRUSTED YOU', anything else boys?" she asked. Remus looked at Sirius and shook his head. Sirius bent down and undid the ropes Hermione stood up and pulled them off. When she was finished detaching herself from ropes she put her hand forwards palm up and looked at the two men. "My wand now" she said crossly, Sirius handed Hermione he wand who put it in her pocket.

"Hermione, I can't help but notice that you look older than fifteen" Remus said, Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"I'm eighteen" she said simply, Sirius looked shocked but then grinned.

"You're still messing with time travel then Hermione, even in the future" he said looking at her.

"Past actually, I'm from the past" she said looking him in the eye.

"How much do you know?" Remus asked, Hermione shrugged.

"I've had my visit from Merlin and it's my first ten-minute trip forwards if that's what you mean"

"You know about the ball and us" Sirius asked, Hermione smiled at him.

"Of course I know about us, I was there you dolt. I'm going back remember I made you a promise"

"Yeah I remember" he muttered.

"Right so anyone got a time turner on them, I need to be getting back well forwards, ugh, you know what I mean, I need to go to 1997 to get more time turners, I didn't actually mean to land here it was a complete accident"

"Yeah I have one you can have it, I was always being careful didn't want to be sent back in time" Remus said and pulled the time turner out of his jacket pocket. "There it is" he said as he handed it to her.

"See you in the future or the past your choice" She said and gave them both hugs. She stamped on the time turner and as she was fading she whispered "Obliviate" and the two men collapsed against each other.

* * *

"When is she going to get here?" Sirius asked pacing the great hall, Remus sighed.

"_Why did you have to have this effect on him Hermione?" _he thought to himself looking up and the ceiling. Sirius was nervous beyond belief, the last time he spoke to Hermione was before the ball and Ginny had gone and cast a memory charm on his younger self so he wouldn't remember anything that happened that night until Ginny came back. When Ginny got back Sirius had a row with Harry and the two didn't talk for a week.

Soon the students started to file into the hall and everyone was eating, laughing and talking when the hall went dark and a wind flew through the hall seconds later there was a whirl of dust or sand. When it cleared stood in its place was Hermione. All the older students pulled out their wands and pointed them at her. She looked around the hall and smiled when she saw the heads table. She pulled out her wand and turned towards the Gryffindor table that were all looking at her analysing her next move, when she found who she was looking for she smiled.

"Mr Potter will you look after my wand to show I mean no harm?" she called, Harry nodded and Hermione threw him her wand. Everyone looked towards the teachers table confused on how to act. When they saw their transfiguration professor standing in front of the table grinning, they visibly relaxed. Hermione turned round to see who they were looking at, she grinned and ran down the aisle up on to the platform and threw herself at him and started kissing him full on the mouth.

Everyone was shocked to say the least when a girl appears in the room and looked like she used dark magic to do it, then surrenders her wand and starts to kiss your transfiguration professor what were you meant to do? It was even weirder when you Defence against the Dark arts professor stands up walks round the table then taps the girl on the shoulder and when she turns round, give her a big hug and spin her around that's when you start to ask questions?. Now the hall was full of people whispering wondering who it was and how did she know the two professors.

"Who's that?"

"What do they want?"

"Professor Black knows her quiet well"

"Maybe she's here to talk to McGonagall" The whispers went round and round the hall, until Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Can I have silence please" she said, her voice magically amplified to reach the other end of the great hall. Everyone fell silent. "Thank you, this is Miss Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore's granddaughter. She went to school with our Defence against the dark arts and transfiguration teachers" Everyone gasped and Harry, Ron and Ginny stood up and ran towards her.

"I think it might be best if we do this is my office" Remus whispered to the two others, they nodded. When Harry, Ron and Ginny got to Hermione they flung their arms round her.

"I'm fine, come on let's talk in Remus' office" Hermione suggested, because she could tell everyone's eyes were on them and her. They all nodded and walked up to the Defence against the dark arts class room. "Harry can I have my wand back now?" Hermione asked wearily, Harry nodded and passed it to her.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" he asked then hugged her again.

"I had to come back, being away from 'you own time' made me ill so I have to do ten minute jumps every once in a while." She explained, Ron looked down and mumbled something. "What was that Ron?" she asked,

"That means you're not staying" he said, Hermione shook her head.

"No, no I'm not but I will be visiting. I made a few promises you see and I intend to keep them" she said talking Sirius' hand and smiling at him, he smiled back.

"Just a question where are we at?" Remus asked, Hermione sighed and stated to fiddle with the ends of her hair.

"February 11th 1978, I just had my visit from Merlin and it's my first 'Ten minute jump' I think that's what he said, never mind so February 11th 1978"

"So you haven't had Valentine's day yet?" Sirius said exited, Hermione gave him a look and he stopped instantly.

"No I haven't and I hope you have something good planned for me" she said raising her eye brows. Sirius grinned nervously and stepped away from her.

"Of course- Of course I do, just wait and see" he said looking at Remus for help. Remus shook his head and sat down behind his desk.

"Sorry Sirius you know that was MY worst Valentine's Day to date, don't look at me for help"

"So hang on my Best friend, who is like a sister to me, is dating my godfather" Harry said, Hermione nodded. "That's just wrong" he groaned, Ron sniggered.

"I actually need a time turner to get back, I think McGonagall has one" Hermione said,

"No need I have a load here, just for you" Sirius said and handed her a medium sized box. Hermione took it and opened the lid to see about thirty time turners in it.

"Thank you Sirius" she said and gave him a peck on the lips. Then she remembered something she turned to Ginny. "Oh, yeah, Ginny Lily and James say 'Hi' Well Remus told me but I think it applies to them" Ginny smiled.

"Tell them I say hi too" Hermione nodded. Pulled one time turner out and placed it on the floor,

"I really need to work on when I appear, got to stop coming during dinner" she muttered to herself, then looked at her friends. "I'll see you soon" she finished and stamped on the time turner, she watched as shapes and colours passed her again and she sighed when she appeared in Dumbledore's office in from of the man himself.

"Oh Hello grandpa" she said, the head master smiled at her.

"Hello my dear, I presume you trip was successful?" he asked, Hermione nodded.

"Very, sorry but what day if it?" she asked

"Monday 13th February 1978 at it is…" he said then looked at his watch "06:45, I expect your friends will still be asleep, why don't you go join them" he said and walked her to the door. "Also if any of the professors see you tell them I had asked you to see me, now off you go" he said and Hermione walked out of the door. Luckily on her way back to Gryffindor tower Hermione ran into no one, she said the passed word to the fat lady who smiled at her.

Hermione walked up the girl's stair case and smiled when she saw Lily in her bed fast asleep. Hermione sighed and got her uniform out of her wardrobe and put it on, she brushed her hair and put her light make up on. By this time it was 07:30 and Lily alarm was going off.

"Get Up, Get Up, Get Up" it kept saying until Lily stood up, she groaned and hit it, then got out of bed. When she got up she couldn't believe it in front of her was Hermione, Lily shrieked extremely loud and gave Hermione a hug.

"Hermione, where did you go? How are you? Did you see Ginny?" Before Hermione could answer the door flew open and three boy ran in brandishing wands, one was wearing boxers and a shirt another was wearing plaid pyjamas and the last one was in PJ bottoms. (Three guesses, which one is which) Remus was in the pyjamas, James was in the boxers and shirt and Sirius was in JUST the PJ bottoms.

"What's going on?" James yelled, but stopped when he saw Lily trying to hold in her laughter. Sirius was looking dumbstruck at Hermione thinking he was still dreaming, Remus was looking at his friends thinking.

"_What have I got myself into?" _

"Hermione!" Sirius yelled and pulled her into a hug. When Sirius let her go James and Remus gave her hugs as well and smiled at her. "Where did you go?" he asked, Hermione sighed.

"I went to 1995, I met you and Remus at Grimmauld place, that reminds me" she said and pulled one time turner out of the box on her bed. "Remus you're going to need this, make sure It never, and I mean NEVER gets broken, give it to me in 1995, when I ask you for it" she said sternly and handed Remus the time turner.

"I promise to look after it" He said and put it in his pocket.

"Good now let's get dressed at go to breakfast" Hermione said and push the boys out of the room.

"Come on Lily get dresses we don't want to miss breakfast" Lily got dresses and walked down stairs before Hermione went down she stopped and thought.

"_This is a great Day" _

* * *

**Hello, everyone I would like to say thank you for reading so far and I really mean it I got this and the date is 7/11/2010 -November Stats: For the month of 2010-11, there have been a total of 730 Hits and 220 Visitors to Hermione's Time Travel. ****Can you believe it****, I'm so Happy I'm giddy, my parents are stunned they knew I loved writing but they didn't think I was this good, My story is in countries like Indonesia and Russia. I am literally a world writer, It makes me so happy. Now my mum says I should become a writer instead of being a teacher, anyway, thank you for reading chapter 13, **

**Bye,**

**-Becky **


	14. Chapter 14 Valentine's Day Changes

Hello again everyone, so I would like to say thanks for reading my story and keep reviewing, ok. Well DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friend or enemies; they belong to J. K. Rowling. Thank you to - **Misty Willow Black-Snape, sweet-tang-honney, rylynn (), SiriusBlack345, UndesirableNo.5, alibella, LittlePsychicPixieGurl, reina13** and **Grey-Dawn ()** for reviewing and thank you to **sabrinaaantodd09, debbie-lou, romanticbabysky, foreverxoblivious, EmilyWoods **and **rareomen30** for adding this story to their story alerts, and I have two more thank you's first to **alibella** for adding my story to their favourite stories and second of all a BIG thank you to **LittlePsychicPixieGurl **for adding ME to your authors alert and for being the most flattering review so far, and on that note I would like to say I write as it comes into my head then I reading it over and change it then I post it. Thanks AGAIN to everyone.

**Anyway On With the Story…**

**Chapter 14 (Valentine's Day Changes)**

It was February 14th the girl walked down to breakfast and sat down next to each other. The two girls started putting food on their plates when they heard someone clear their throats, the two girls turned towards the sores of the noise and gasped at what they saw; James and Sirius were standing in front of their respectful other with a single red rose in their hand.

"Will you be my Valentine?" They both asked at the same time, both girls looked at each other then turned back to their boyfriends. Hermione smiled at Sirius at took the rose out of his hand.

"Sure" she said brightly. Lily looked at James then stood up and whispered in his ear.

"Would you like me to be?" she asked, He grinned and nodded. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and took to rose as well.

"I would love to be your valentine" she said. Both boys looked at the girls then gave then hugs.

"Thank you lovely ladies" Sirius said and sat down next to Hermione, who smiled at him. "It means a lot to us, a specially Prongs here, because he has been trying to get Lily to be his valentine for the past six years" he said and hit James on the back, then winked at him.

"Yes it really does mean a lot to them, they were up most of the night worrying you would both say no" Remus said as he sat down. Sirius and James glared at him a minute then nodded.

"Yes it's true we were worried you would say no" Sirius said, James nodded as well.

"What would two smart and beautiful girl want anything to do with us two, pranksters, quidittch players and who are really bad at potions" James finished, bother girls looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"Boys do you think we would date you and say we wouldn't be you valentines?" Lily asked, both of them looked sheepish and started stuffing their faces. Hermione rolled her eyes and put some scrambled egg in her mouth. "Honestly" Lily huffed and looked at her watch. "Oh no, we're going to be later for Transfiguration" she said and grabbed Hermione's arm. Hermione swallowed her egg.

"Ok, Ok, I'm coming Lils" she said and stood up "Come on boys we don't want you in detention to night" she said and James and Sirius stood up instantly still chewing. Hermione grabbed Sirius' hand and pulled on it, as Lily did to James.  
"We're coming" Sirius moaned after he swallowed and allowed Hermione to pull him along.  
"Come on you can sit next to me if you want" Hermione said and Sirius started to speed up at this. Hermione smiled at him.

* * *

Everything was normal up until lunch when everyone walked into the great hall. The stone floor had be replaced with grass and the house tables had been changes into picnic tables everyone was looking at in aware, wondering if it was a trick until James ans Sirius walked through the crowd and sat down at one of the tables, Lily and Hermione raised their eye brows, then sighed and sat down next to their boyfriends. Hermione looked up to the teachers table and noticed that it had not escaped being changed as the teacher sat down to lunch.

"Come on, sit down and eat" Sirius shouted, "We promise you won't get hurt" Everyone visible relaxed and sat down. Then there was a shriek from across the room and everyone saw that all the Slytherine's hair had gone royal red and gold. Sirius, James and Remus were leaning on each other laughing their heads off. Slowly everyone in the hall started laughing at the Slytherines too.

"I said you wouldn't get hurt, not humiliated" Sirius called over the laughter grinning.

"That's brilliant" Hermione gushed, James shrugged.

"We wanted to do something even more memorable today, to make it the most remembered Valentine's Day EVER" James said,

"Memorable alright" Remus grumbled "Fay broke up with me, told me I was boring and said she had been with someone else, Can you believe it?" He asked, no one answered him, he huffed and grumbled, "Worst Valentine's Day Ever"

"Sorry to hear that Remmy-Boy" Sirius said and hit him on the back. Hermione smiled at him and touched his arm lightly.

"Don't worry Remus, I'm sure you'll find someone someday" she said kindly, he looked at her.

"So I still haven't found anyone even in 1997" he asked, Hermione shook her head.

"Not that I know off, I have been gone for a few months and but no one mentioned it when I was there last time"

"Its fine, I'm sure I'll find the one someday who loves me" He sighed.

"I know for a fact that a certain Tonks have an interest in you" Hermione said helpfully, Sirius heard this and started laughing.

"Do you mean little Dora, My second cousin Nymphadora, Metamorphosis, clumsy, she's four, like to have her hair pink" he asked through his laughter.

"That's her, she wants to go out with Remus, but he keeps turning her down, do me a favour and say yes next time I go to 1997" Hermione asked warily and took Remus' hand from across the table. "She really likes you, don't turn her down" she said quietly to him. He nodded and suddenly her eye sight when fuzzy and she saw a memory before her eyes,

* * *

_Remus and Tonks wedding, she was a brides-maid; Sirius was standing next to Remus grinning like a mad man. Harry and the Weasleys were there smiling and the happy couple. Tonks refused to have a normal wedding so she had '__**Don't stop believing'**__ playing as she walked down the aisle, Hermione smiled at it, Andromeda crying with her husband Ted Tonks arms round her shoulders. _

* * *

_The image changed to another one Tonks coming to Hogwarts with a small little bundle in her arms. Remus, Tonks, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Sirius sitting in the room of requirement,_

"We'd like you to meet, Theodor Remus Lupin, Teddy for short" Tonks said quietly but happily, "We agreed that Harry and Hermione should be his god parents" Harry smiled and nodded. Hermione looked stunned.

"_Me! Why me?" Hermione asked. Remus smiled at her._

"_When the time comes you'll understand" he said, Sirius snorted._

"_Of course she will" he said._

"_Ok" Hermione said unsure._

* * *

_Teddy's first birthday, him changing his hair to get everyone's attention, Harry giving him a toy broom and having to run after him to stop him from hurting himself. Hermione giving him the tales of beadle and the bard and Ron laughing at it and Hermione cursing him for it. _

* * *

_Teddy coming to watch Harry play quidditch sitting on Hermione's lap and changing his hair red, because that all he could see of Harry, Tonks laughing at him and Remus smiling at the two fondly._

* * *

Hermione's vision cleared and she saw she was in the hospital wing, she sat up her head was throbbing.

"What happened?" she asked herself.

"What happened indeed" she heard a voice say, Hermione turned to see Dumbledore sitting on the bed opposite her.

"Sir I think I just changed the future" she said confused, Dumbledore chuckled.

"I think you did, everyone was extremely worried when you went ridged the fell on the floor, Mr Black was in a frenzy I had to have Mr Potter stun him and take him up to his bed" he said, then he sat up straighter, Hermione didn't even this it was possible. "So, what did you change?" he asked, Hermione told him about the memories that came to her.

"Yes, I see I suspect you haven't changed the future drastically but you have never the less, you had Mr Lupin make you a promise and it seems he follows it through" he said logically. "Anyway you need to go back to Gryffindor tower Hermione" he said, she nodded and got up of the bed.

"Ok" she said and Dumbledore left the hospital wing. Hermione slowly made her way back to the portrait hole,

"Oh, hello dear, you must be the girl everyone is talking about" The Fat lady said cheerfully, "I hope you're ok" Hermione smiled at the fat lady.

"I am thanks, how are you and Violet?" Hermione asked, the fat lady looked surprised, no one ever answered her when she spoke to them, they just wanted to go in the common room.

"I'm fine dearie, what's your name? No one ever answers me when I talk to them"

"I'm Hermione Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore's granddaughter" The fat lady looked at her for a minute.

"It's lovely to meet the head masters granddaughter, I remember when he came through here himself, I don't think I'm going to meet anyone like you again am I?" she asked, Hermione smiled at him.

"You'll meet someone in the future called Hermione as well and she will be extremely smart, she'll be nice to you, I promise" she said, the fat lady nodded.

"Thank you Miss Dumbledore, I look forwards to meeting this other Hermione, would you like to go in?" She asked, Hermione nodded, the fat lady smiled and opened her portrait.

"Thank you, see you soon" Hermione called as she walked in. When she walked in everyone in the room fell silent and everyone looked at her. "Hi" she said, then she was Lily on the couch with James his arms round her comforting her. Hermione walked over and stood behind them. "What's wrong?" she asked, James didn't look away from Lily.

"She's worried about Hermione, she's in the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey doesn't know when she is going to wake up"

"Right so, Lily would like to know when Hermione is going to wake up?" Hermione said. James nodded. "She's awake" James stood up and spun round.

"How would you kno… Hermione you ok" He said and pulled her into a hug "Lily was so worried, your grandpa had me stun Sirius and bring him up here, he was frantic, what happened to you?, Madame Pomfrey said she couldn't find anything wrong with you and said you should have been going about your life normal, yet you were in front of us lying on the bed, unconscious" James kept rambling on Hermione grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes.

"James, James, James calm down, I'm fine, clam down, you can go and tell Lily, I'm going to wake Sirius up" She said and walked up the boys stair case to find Remus on his bed reading and Sirius on his bed passed out.

"Hey Hermione, I take it you're better now" she laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm here to wake Sirius up" she said, He nodded.

"And that's my cue to leave" he said, shut his book and walked out of the dorm. Hermione walked over to Sirius bed, sat down and leant over and kissed him. Sirius' eyes shot open and he kissed her back enthusiastically.

"Hermione, I'm I dreaming or are you really on my bed kissing me?" he asked, she grinned at him.

"What do you think?" she asked and kissed him again.

"Oh, I'm defiantly dreaming" he said seriously and kissed her again.

"Behave" she said and hit his arm. He grinned and put his hands up.

"All right I'll behave now, What about you are you ok?" he asked

"Sweet heart, I'm brilliant I changed the future" she said, Sirius sat up next to her.

"What did you change?" he asked quietly, Hermione sighed.

"I didn't really change it I had Remus make me a promise and I saw/remember the after effects of it" she explained.

"Good come on, it's still Valentine's Day and I want to take you some were" he said, pulled her to her feet and took her out of Gryffindor tower.

* * *

"Sirius, where are you taking me?" Hermione asked as he led her down one of the seventh floor corridors, then it clicked, Sirius was taking her to the room of requirement.

"Come on I want it to be a surprise" he said and pulled her slightly.

"Fine" she huffed, Sirius smiled.

"Close your eyes"

"What?" she asked.

"Close your eyes I promise you won't get hurt if you do" Hermione shut her eyes slowly, then waited a few seconds and Sirius pulled her forwards.

"I'll tell you to open your eyes" he said as she carried on walking, she heard a door shut behind her then Sirius next to her arm. "Open your eyes" he whispered and she found herself by a pond with a blanket next to it. It had tea lights round it and there was a picnic basket, on the blanket and it was under shade by a tree which had moon beams coming through the leaves. She gasped.

"Sirius it's beautiful" she whispered, he smiled at her lovingly.

"Not as beautiful as you" he said, then made a face "That was really bad wasn't it" he asked, Hermione laughed, her laugh to Sirius was like bells and it made him feel, light and happy.

"No it's sweet coming from you" she said and pecked his cheek. "Thank you" she said and sat down elegantly on the blanket. Sirius smiled to himself and sat down next to her and put his arm round her waist. He waved his wand and a bowl of strawberries appeared, Hermione smiled and waved her wand as well, then a bowl of melted chocolate appeared as well with a warming charm on it to keep the chocolate melted.

"Perfect pair, hey?" Sirius said and dipped a strawberry in the chocolate then held it up so Hermione could take a bite; she took a bite and sighed.

"Perfect pair, just like us" she said, Sirius smiled down at her then kissed her for-head. They kept feeding each other strawberries until they were feeling full. The pair lay back and looked up at the stars and talked for about three hours until, they heard a knock on the tree (The door to the room of requirement) they both turned round and the door opened slightly and Remus walked in; he looked over the room quickly, then nodded.

"Nice Pads" he said and walked up to then.

"What do you want, Remus?" Sirius growled Hermione put a hand on his chest.

"Sorry, but it's nearly ten so I thought you might want to get back to the common room, so you don't get in trouble" Remus said crossly then walked back to the tree which had turned into a door. Hermione sighed.

"Sirius he's right, we should get back" she said and stood up, she looked down at Sirius who was looking out over the pond and sighed. "What's wrong?" she asked, Sirius looked up at her and smiled.

"Nothing, just worried about the future" he said and stood up. Hermione frowned.

"I can tell you it's going to be hard on you" she said softly "But I'm going to try and change that" she said then took a deep breath.

"Come on 'Mione let's go back to the common room" Sirius said and they two of them walked past Remus and through the door. Remus rolled his eyes and followed them out.

* * *

Back in the common room everyone was doing work, talking or had gone up to bed already, there were only a hand full of people in the room that consisted of Lily and James on the couch talking, a few fifth years working on owls and some NEWT students writing papers. Hermione sat down on the chair next to the couch and put her head back and shut her eyes. Not long after she heard a shriek and her eyes snapped open, she smiled at what she saw; Lily was sitting on the couch with James in front of her on bended knee, Hermione grinned. "_This is the moment Lily and James get engaged, I can't believe I get to see this" _Hermione though to herself.

"Lily, I've loved you since second year please marry me?" he asked, Hermione just kept grinning. Lily looked at James with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, she took James hand and they both stood up. Lily looked into James eyes.

"Do you honestly think I would say no?" she asked, James grinned and gave her a hug and swung her round. "You can take that as a yes" she said and James slipped the ring onto her finger. Everyone in the common was now on their feet clapping and whooping. Hermione walked over to Sirius.

"You knew" she said quietly, he smiled.

"Of course I did, even though they have been dating for six months you can tell they love each other can't you" he said, Hermione smiled at him.

"Yeah" she sighed, "anyway I knew they were going to get married" she said, Sirius looked at her.

"Really" he asked surprised,

"Yes, never mind that now, let's go congratulate them" she said and pulled him over to where Lily and James were, being crowded by the people in the common room and the people who came down after hearing Lily's shriek. Lily saw Hermione and pulled her into a hug,

"You're going to be my maid-of-honour, right?" she asked when they parted, Hermione smiled at her,

"What do you think? YES, I can't wait for you to get married, oh this is going to be great" Hermione gushed. Hermione turned and saw Sirius was talking with James, and she smiled when she saw Sirius nod and him pull James in for a manly hug. "I think James asked Sirius to be his best man, Lils" Hermione said to her nudging her lightly, Lily looked at the two males, and sighed.

"I had a feeling he would, oh well" she said and turned back to Hermione. The rest of the month went fairly quickly apart from the 28th of February when Hermione passed out again, Hermione friends knew she would have to go back to her own time within two weeks.

* * *

**Hey Everyone thank you so much for reading so far, it means a great deal to me, anyway keep reading,**

Bye,

-Becky


	15. Chapter 15 Time and Pranks

Hello, everybody wow, there's a lot of you. Now if you don't mind, please listen, Thank you to **Sweet-tang-honey** for reviewing the last chapter so far you are the only one who did, which makes me very sad, thank you to **Nymphadora200** and **twilightgirl1590** for adding my story to their favourites, thank you to **twilightgirl1590** again and **La-Belle-Chere** for adding this story to their story alerts, but to me the best one is **Misty Willow Black-Snape** who add me to their author alert so thanks to all of you, named and all of you not named, it means a lot to me for reading and reviewing,

Oh DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter but I am British, I am blond and I am a writer, well I'm not British I'm Welsh and I'm not really blond anymore, it's more of a brown and I am a writer, but the first book was published the year I was born do you really think I could write it? Yeah, so don't go making false accusations.

_**The Only reason I'm Updating is because it is my Birthday and I'm being nice, because I was going to update when I got to 75 reviews, Thank you.**_

**Anyway On With the Story…**

**Chapter 15 (Time and Pranks) **

Two weeks passed and the news Lily Evans and James Potter were engaged spread through the school like wild fire. However Lily noticed Hermione was getting dizzy more often and one after noon Lily pulled Hermione over,

"Hermione you need to go back" she whispered, Hermione sighed.

"Yeah I do I can feel I'm getting worse each day, I'll go tomorrow since it's a Friday I'll leave after classes so I can try and be back for Monday, ok" Hermione said, Lily nodded.

"It should work but you need to tell the others"

"I know". The two girls carried on walking to class, talking about wedding plans. When Lily told her parents she was getting married her father was furious that he had not met the boy that his little girl had agreed to marry. Lily's mum was upset that Lily never told them about her and James dating but was happy for them and exited none the less. Petunia was seething she sent Lily a very strongly worded letter telling her she was a freak and that Petunia did not want to go to the wedding and did not wish to be a part of it. Lily was devastated, she locked herself in their room for a day straight until Hermione bombarded the door and she found Lily on her bed crying. It took three pranks, the boys changing their hair colour and wise words from Sirius that made her perk up.

After classes Lily got James and Remus in the common room and Hermione found Sirius and brought him there as well.

"So what's this about?" James asked as he sat down. Hermione looked down at her feet and mumbled something.

"Sorry Love, what did you say?" Sirius asked confused, whilst sitting down on one of the chairs. Hermione looked up with a determined look on her face.

"I need to go home" she said simply, Remus nodded.

"I noticed you've been looking off lately" he said,

"So when are you going?" James asked, Hermione sighed.

"Tomorrow night, so maybe, big maybe I can get back by Monday" she explained. Hermione looked over the faces in the room and saw mixed expressions, Lily's was understanding, Remus' was worried, James' was resentful and Sirius'- Sirius' was sad just plain sad. Hermione smiled at them slightly. "I have to go or I'll get ill" she said and shrugged. Sirius looked at her then sighed.

"Fine, I just don't want you getting ill" he said and kissed her cheek once he walked over to her. James and Remus looked at each other and gave each other a significant look.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked catching the look. Both boys looked at each other again in panic.

"Nothing" They answered together.

"You know I can ask your future selves" She said with her hand on hips. Sirius took pity on his friends and kissed her cheek again.

"Leave them be, Love" he murmured into her ear and sat down pulling Hermione down into his lap. Hermione giggled.

"We need to study" she stated once she twisted round to look at Sirius, Sirius groaned.

"Do we HAVE to?" he asked tiredly. Hermione smirked.

"Yes unless you'd like me to leave a day early" she innocently, Sirius sighed and scowled at her.

"You know my weakness" he said

"No, I know you don't like me leaving you"

"Yep and that's my weakness" he said. James snorted and everyone looked at him, then he noticed everyone looking at him.

"What? Sorry it's just that you said you would never let a girl be your weakness" James explained. Everyone laughed at the look on Sirius' face.

* * *

The next school day was normal except for The Marauders pulling a prank on the unsuspecting third years, which caused Lily to have a go at them.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? THEY'RE ONLY THIRD YEARS, WHY DID YOU PRANK THEM?" Lily shrieked at them, James was looking scared, Remus was looking guilty and Sirius was looking at her with a blank expression. Hermione was standing next to Lily with her arms crossed and looking at them passively.

"Lily we-" James started, but was cut off.

"I UNDERSTAND YOU DOING IT TO THE SLYTHERINES BECAUSE YOU HATE THEM, YES BUT WHY **EVERY **THIRD YEAR" she shouted again. "I REALLY CAN'T UNDERSTAND IT, SO PLEA-"

"LILY STOP" James yelled, everyone in the common room gasped, James Potter never yelled at Lily Evans no matter what. Lily was looking at James with eyes like saucers, Hermione was looking between the two to see what would happen, and Sirius and Remus were gaping at James. This time James spoke in a much softer, quieter voice "Lily we were asked to Prank them by the second and fourth years" James explained,

"What?" Lily asked shocked,

"We weren't going it at first, then we though it over and decided that we could do a harmless prank on them"

"But-"

"Did anyone actually get hurt or sent to the hospital wing?" James asked Lily shook her head. "See and they all laughed about it in the end, so everything is ok" James said, Lily nodded then hugged him, all the girls in the room awwwwed, whist most of the boys cat-called and whistled. Hermione moved over to Sirius and took his hand. Sirius looked down at Hermione and smiled, Hermione smiled back then sighed.

"Time for me to go" she whispered. Sirius looked sad but nodded.

"We'll meet you in the room of requirement" he said, Hermione nodded and headed up the girls stair case to get her time turners.

"Time for Hermione to go" Sirius whispered to James who pulled away from Lily. "Time for Hermione to go" he said again and Lily nodded. "We're meeting her in the room of requirement"

* * *

Hermione walked in with a time turner round her neck and gave them all hugs,

"I'll be back before you know it" she said once she took the time turner from around her neck and placed it on the floor.

"We know" Lily said, Remus smiled at her.

"So, When and where are you going to appear?" he asked, Hermione smiled at him.

"Never miss a thing do you Remus?" she smirked, he shook his head "I'm going to try and appear…" she started then thought better of it and whispered in his ear _"In the middle of a transfiguration lesson, taught by Professor Black" _he laughed. Hermione smiled at him then moved on to James.

"You'll be fine, just no aggravating Lily while I'm gone" she said and gave him a hug. He laughed and shook his head.

"Hermione where's the fun in that" he said and put his arm round Lily. Hermione looked at Sirius next and gave him a kiss.

"I'll see you soon" she said, he nodded.

"Just don't get hurt" he said, she smiled at him.

"Come on Sirius, live a little" she stamped on the time turner and was gone.

Hermione watched as the familiar sense of flying happened. She watched the colours pass and saw where she needed to be.

* * *

Remus "decided" he wanted to see how Sirius teaches and said he would sit at the back on the class and keep quiet. Everyone noticed that Professor Black was sad that the girl had gone. When the room went dark and there was a whirl of sand and the girl appeared no one could believe their eyes.

"Hi everyone" she said and waved slightly "I'm here for a quick visit, just popped in to see your two professors" she said, Remus walked through the class and gave her a hug.

"How are you?" he asked,

"Great, it's the first day James yelled at Lily" she said happily "How's Teddy?" she asked. He smiled.

"He's fine Dora is too" he said. She nodded.

"I now understand why I'm his godmother" she said, Remus smiled and gave her a bear hug.

"Good I was waiting for that"

"Oi" shouted a voice, Hermione turned to see the class looking at her strangely.

"Sorry, do you know who I am?" she asked, the class shook their heads. "Really" she said surprised, she couldn't believe that no one had told the school or at least the seventh years what had happened to her. "I'm Hermione Granger" she said then everyone started shouting at her about being a liar and not being trusted.

"QUIET" Sirius shouted, "She is Hermione Granger, so leave her alone she'll be going in a minute anyway" he said grumpily and slouched down in his desk chair.

"Sirius, you're not still mad at me are you?" Hermione asked sweetly leaning across the desk towards him, Sirius looked at her and sighed.

"No I'm not" he said and leant towards her.

"Good" she said and pecked his cheek. The class gasped, the class was made up of seventh years, and it just so happened to be Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years.

"They do this a lot" Remus explained to the class.

"Professor, why isn't Hermione learning with us?" one person asked, Remus looked to see who it was. Lavender Brown the school gossip queen.

"Lavender, Hermione is now learning at a different point in time, but can come back and forth between them" Remus said, the classed looked at Hermione.

"Why does she look older than us?" Parvati asked,

"Because she chooses to come back to now and look older than you" Sirius said, Hermione put her hand on his arm.

"Sirius I'll be back again" she whispered so only he could hear. Sirius sighed.

"Yeah, but I'm waiting for after you graduate, so then you know so much more" he explained,

"I understand, but now I think it is time for me to go" she said sadly, Sirius nodded.

"I'll miss you" he said, Hermione smiled at him,

"I'll miss you to, but I get the younger you" she replied grinning.

"What do you mean you're going?" a Slytherin yelled, Hermione chucked.

"You'll see" she said and pulled the time turner out of her pocket and placed it on the floor. "When did I come back?" she asked, Remus sighed.

"About the 13th of March you were gone for about six days, it was hard on Lily and him" Remus said nodding his head at Sirius who was now looking out the window. Hermione nodded and gave him a hug.

"I'll see you soon" she said to him then gave Sirius a kiss. "You too" she said before stamping on the time turner and she was whirling around again.

* * *

_**Hey,**_

_**I know I haven't updated in a while, but I had writers block yet again, Yes this is short, thanks for reading,**_

_**Bye,**_

_**-Becky**_


	16. Chapter 16 NEWT's start to approach

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry potter, I'm sorry if this upsets anyone.

_Chapter 16 (NEWT's Start to Approach)_

Hermione opened her eyes to see herself standing in the middle of her dorm with a good lot of sand on the floor around her. She put her bag down on her bed and looked out the window, it was about mid-day and she could see her friends sitting down by the lake, not doing much. Hermione quickly changed into her school uniform and ran out the dorm. She went down to the entrance hall and was about to go outside, but found her way blocked by a group of Slytherins.

"Can you let me through?" she asked, pointing out side.

"No, not until you talk to Lucius" One said, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'll talk to him, here and now or you let me outside" she said.

"It's more whether I talk to _you_ here and now, Dumbledore" someone said from behind her, Hermione turned round to see Lucius Malfoy stalking towards her.

"Now, Now, _Lucius_. I just want to go outside and enjoy the sun, but I doubt you snakes can understand that" Hermione said with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Come on, Dumbledore, I just want to talk everyone's been wondering where you've been?" Lucius asked.

"I've been away to visit my aunt who took me to my parent's graves, but I fail to see how it concerns you?" she asked coldly, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's doesn't. But I'm sure it would your head of house and your grandfather"

"I was excused from school, now if you don't mind; I'd like to go outside. If I were you I would get your thugs to move out of the way before I curse them" Hermione threatened.

"Fine, but I'll find out where you've really been, someday" he said and walked away with his cronies following him. Hermione shook her head and carried on outside.

* * *

"Guys, I'm back" she shouted as she ran down towards the lake, three of them spun round to look at her. They all stood up as she ran over.

"Hermione" they all shouted and rushed to meet her. Sirius followed them slowly with his hands in his pockets. When they got to her they pulled Hermione into a group hug. They let her go and she turned to Sirius.

"Sirius" she shouted and jumped on him throwing her arms round him. The force knocked the two of them over and they rolled down towards the lake laughing. Hermione looked up at Sirius who was on top of her grinning down at her, she smiled up at him. He then quickly swooped down and claimed her lips in his. She wound her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. They kept kissing until someone coughed. They parted and Sirius helped Hermione up, he pulled her into a hug and breathed deeply savouring the smell of her.

"I missed you" he whispered, Hermione smiled into his shoulder.

"I missed you too" she said.

"We missed you too" James piped up then, you heard a 'OW' Hermione laughed as she pulled away from Sirius.

"I missed you all" She said smiling at them, she then turned to Sirius. "Sirius, you don't need to be so upset when I leave" she told him, he gave her a small smile.

"I know, but I can't help it" he said, Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"I know you can't, just try not to be so gloomy" she said. Sirius nodded at her.

"Alright" He said.

"Come on" Hermione said and she started to drag him up towards the castle with their friends behind them.

"Hermione, slow down" Lily shouted as she grabbed her bag and began running after them.

"Come on slow pokes" Hermione shouted laughing running towards the doors.

* * *

The next month past quietly, Hermione and Sirius got even closer, Lily and Hermione were working on getting their boyfriend and fiancé to study more. The teachers were coming down hard on them now about studying and giving them even more homework and Hermione hadn't needed to leave yet, which made everyone wonder what was going on.

"Come on Sirius please study with me" Hermione begged him giving him the puppy dog pout.

"Hermione I've been studying for the past hour, can't I go outside and practise Quidittch we have a game coming up" he said. Hermione sighed.

"Ok, I'll come too" she said, Sirius grinned at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks love" he said before turning, running up the stairs and appearing with his broom and shouting across the common room. "Quidittch team practise now, while I can" he shouted, Hermione scowled at him, he turned and ginned at her. "See you in a minute" he said before streaking out the common room with his broom in hand. Hermione jumped back as the quidittch team all ran past her. She saw James at the end and grabbed his arm.

"Oh, come on Hermione, please let me go" he begged, Hermione grinned at him.

"I'm coming with you" she said and started out the portrait hole. James quickly caught up with her.

"So what are you going to do once schools finished?" he asked, Hermione stiffened slightly.

"I'm going to change everything" she said.

"But won't that alter your future?" James asked worriedly, Hermione smiled at him.

"My future's unclear, unlike yours, but that makes it more fun for me" she said giving him an impish grin. "In all honesty, yes, it will change the future but it's a risk I'm willing to take" she concluded. She then started running ahead of him. "Come on you've got quidditch practise you don't want to be late for, Captain Black" she shouted/laughed back at him. James started running towards her and soon the two of them were down on the pitch laughing their heads off.

"Come on James, leave my girlfriend alone and get up here" Sirius called from above them, Hermione waved at him then went to sit in the stands with Lily.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later when the team were standing in a semi-circle round Sirius.

"Right, one more time" he said, the team groaned.

"Pads, I wanted a brake not to be broken" James groaned rubbing his shoulder, the rest of the team sniggered; even Sirius let a smile crack.

"Very funny Prongs, ok besides I want to spend time with my girlfriend" he said "you are all free to go" The whole team cheer and sighed in relief.

Lily and Hermione we sitting in the stands trying to think of ways to get their significant other to study more for their N.E.W.T's and it were proving a difficult task.

"We could take away their brooms, until they finish a week's homework?" Lily suggested. Hermione shook her head.

"I'd prefer to be kept alive and not pranked, if you don't kind" she said, Lily sighed.

"This is going to take a while" she said.

"We could just ignore them until they study" Hermione said airily, Lily laughed.

"That wouldn't work, you know how good those two boys are at distracting us" she said.

"You got a better idea?" Hermione asked with raised eye brow. Lily frowned and shook her head.

"You know if you want us to study, just tell us you won't give us kisses" a voice called from behind them, the two girls spun round to see Sirius and James standing not too far behind them.

"Because that's terrible" Hermione said grinning, "Come sit down" she said patting the seat next to her. Sirius and James looked at each other before silently deciding to sit next to their girls, Hermione put her head on Sirius' should whilst he put an arm round her.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, suddenly. Hermione sighed.

"I'm scared" she said, "I know what I want to do and I know how I want to do it, but I'm not sure whether I should do it" she said.

"You are going to stay with us aren't you?" James asked.

"Of course I am, I love you all too much to just leave you" Hermione said. "I won't deny I miss my friends in my time, but…" she took a deep breath "I think I actually belong here now, I'm older then the seventh year students in my time, most of them don't recognise me I've changed so much"

"I want you here, we all want you here" Sirius said kissing the side of her head.

"I know and I want to be here too" Hermione said but she couldn't help but miss her friends from 1998.

* * *

Another month past and it was now mid-May, Hermione was panicking because the N.E.W.T's were in the next three weeks and she thought she wasn't ready.

"Hermione, relax, you're going to do fine" Sirius soothed her, kissing her temple as Hermione sat on his lap pouring through her book.

"N.E.W.T's are approaching, how you can be so calm, I don't know?" she said shaking her head. Sirius shrugged.

"I don't know, but worrying isn't going to help you either" he said. Hermione sighed and put her book down.

"I know, why don't we go outside for a walk around the lake?" Hermione said. Sirius smiled at her.

"I think that is a wonderful Idea" he said, standing up lifting Hermione with him, carrying her bridal style.

"Whoa Sirius put me down" she said her arms locking behind his neck. He carried her out of the common room and down the corridors. He finally placed her down lying on her back when they got to their tree next to the lake, Sirius sat next to her and kissed her lightly.

"Just you and me today nobody else" he muttered against her lips, she kissed him back revelling in the feeling of his lips moving softly against her.

"Fine with me" Hermione agreed kissing him back harder, now lying on top of him. They both heard giggling not far away from them and turned their heads to see a group of second and third years looking at them.

"Go get on with homework or something" Sirius snapped, the girls gasped and ran off. Hermione smirked down at her boyfriend.

"Over protective much?" She asked with a raised eye brow, Sirius shrugged. Hermione turned round and lent her back against his chest. They sat in silence, looking out at the lake and the giant squid playing in the water for a while, until Sirius broke it.

"Never leave me" he said, Hermione turned to look at him properly.

"I can't promise that, but I'll try not it" She said, he nodded, that was good enough for him…right now.

* * *

It was two weeks later and everyone had taken their N.E.W.T's.

Hermione, James, Sirius, Remus and Lily were all sitting in the great hall waiting for their results none of them knew where Peter was. Sirius and James were chuckling about him maybe not passing and having to come back next year.

"He passes" Hermione said, they all looked at her, then faces of understanding appear.

"You know what's going to happen" Lily said, Hermione nodded. She wasn't feeling right that day, she knew it was a date she should have remembered but she just couldn't.

"Yes but, If I told you something drastic could happen" Hermione told them. _And we don't want any of you killing Peter. _She added in her head and she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen that day.

* * *

**_Hey, everyone sorry about my extended break but If you had a look at my other stories, I have still been writing, I just have had a huge lack of inspiration for this story, it's unbelievable. Well it was my birthday a week ago, (Monday 12th) so I thought I'd see what I could do. And I only just realised I had actually finished this chapter ages ago, so I am really really really sorry. :-) _**  
**_Does that make it better? No, well I can also say I'm really happy because we've reached 100 reviews, YAY. Party! Right, so as a special treat first three, yeah three, reviews within the next two weeks *From the 18th of Dec to the 1st of Jan 2012* each give me a girl's name and a boy's name and I'll see if I can fit them into the story, clear?_**  
**_ So to recap, I'm sorry for taking so damn long to update and the first three people to review leave a girl's name and a boy's name (With surnames) If you would like them to be in this story. *I may mix surnames round a little but first names I will definitely use :-)* So REVIEW PEOPLE!_**

**_Thanks for reading,_**  
**_-Becky ;-)_**


End file.
